Letters from Home: Never Letting Go
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: The sequel to 'Letters from Home'. Its been three years since Austin and Ally married and they're experiencing that newlywed life, with all the sweet moments, yet daily struggles. Austin is in his final year of college, pursuing social work to help veterans just like him, when he starts an internship at the VA that will forever change he & Ally's lives in ways he never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Your eyes are not deceiving you, you are totally reading (or about to read) the sequel to my story Letters from Home. I think the majority of those readers know how important that story was to me and honestly, I couldn't let it go. Literally, hence the name. Okay, so kidding aside, this story has been in production for a while. I decided that only one shots would not be enough and then had an amazing idea come to me. I also am now a social work student myself (well, starting those classes in the fall) and this story and the idea behind it has literally become my life. I could not imagine my life without my involvement in the troops/veterans world and I hope this story is a reminder and maybe even a teaching aspect to what those who serve go through.

That said, this story takes place THREE YEARS after the epilogue which means it's 2015 in the story. Ally is finished with school and is working at her local VA and that's all I'm pretty much going to say. You'll learn more about the actual storyline in a couple chapters, but this first one is sort of a catch up and a 'hey, remember me!' thought. Most of your favorite characters from the first story will make reappearances, as well as a few new ones. I hope you guys enjoy this, because I know I'm having a blast.

Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

"I would normally show a new intern around this unit of the hospital, but I don't think that would be necessary in your case." Sam smiled at Austin, who was holding a plethora of paperwork from the local Veteran Affairs hospital, paperwork on his upcoming internship that the program manager had worked so hard to get him into. He was a nervous wreck going into it, but the internship was the last step for him as a social work major to get his degree and work directly with veterans who suffered just like he did.

"No, it wouldn't be," he said frankly, giving him a weak smile back. "Funny how things come full circle, huh?"

"I'm glad to see you've made a career choice like this. The staff already loves Ally, so I know they are going to love you, too."

"I think Kensi might disagree with that statement," he joked, staring at the redhead who was down the hall, laughing at something one of the patients was saying. She brought sparkle wherever she went, something he never forgot. It was hard for him to describe what light she brought to struggling veterans. She never shied away from anyone and always made everyone feel worth it. "I'm excited to be here. I told you earlier, but I appreciate you sticking your neck out for me to get this. I'm sure there were students with better grades and accomplishments than me."

"As I told the internship overseer, there were. I also told him as qualified as the others were, no one understands a veteran like a veteran. It should and always will go to a veteran first."

He nodded his head swiftly at that comment, understanding early on in his own treatment how much better he felt talking to someone who had been there. Recovering and moving on in his own life was hard enough, and some days he wasn't okay. It was part of the condition, a part of surviving war and something he learned to deal with better as it came to him. It was that feeling and the assurance that he could do the same for others like him which made him finally declare the major.

"Austin?"

"Sorry," he murmured, getting caught up in his thoughts. "I appreciate it, like I said. I'll see you on Monday, I guess? Three days a week. It'll be a blast."

Sam gave him another smile, one full of reassurance to the apprehensive blond in front of him. "You're going to do great."

Austin left the PTSD unit and went down the stairs, checking his phone to make sure he was still running on schedule. He had to drop off the paperwork before meeting Ally for a late lunch at Bridget's, for they had a lot to go over as his last semester of college started, among other "adult" things he didn't want to discuss. It still seemed so weird to have to discuss things like paying bills, working out dates to have dinner with friends, or even simple things like, "did you make that dentist appointment?" Somewhere along the last couple years, he became a married man with more on his plate than he liked to admit. He'd be lying if Ally didn't take care of the majority of it, but sometimes he longed for the easy dates of being a teenager.

He did love just about every minute of it. Ally was everything he could ever want or need in a partner, and she was his rock for when things got rough. His wife served as a constant reminder that he was human, was allowed to make mistakes, and that she was there for him no matter what he did. It was a promise in their vows, one he lived to make sure he could always prove true to her as well.

It wasn't like things were easy for them all the time either. Ally worked full time at the VA these days, using her degree in social work along with her musical degree so that she could mentor veterans under a program she and several others got funded. Things moved slowly in the VA, he was proud of her for demanding the attention that she wanted and even prouder when her small group got a budget passed for that sort of therapy. Ally said time and time again how many veterans loved visiting her neck of the woods for some music time, an escape from the constant prodding of the doctors and a chance to just relax. When she wasn't there, she was helping Trish and Joye set up for the renovated and improved veteran's shelter.

The original shelter which his wife met Joye in ended up being shut down. The building manager did not keep the building up to code and there were too many faults for anyone to try and work through. Annoyed to be missing more than just a place for vets to lay their heads during hard times, Joye opted to find a new building and open it herself, taking a more direct role on what she wanted to achieve. Trish stepped in at that point, having a business degree and an understanding from a financial standpoint that he was told that Joye would prefer help on. Together, it was becoming a wonderful place and he couldn't wait to see it open.

Everyone in his life seemed busy in some shape or form. Tyler too had gone back to school (begrudgingly) and was swamped with work, while Cassidy was managing Bridget's a few days a week so that Bridget herself could take some time off. She was looking into finding a more permanent place in that sort of role, though Ally had her suspicions that Bridget wanted to retire in the near future.

Casey and Clara were working on a project of their own. Since the young couple had been left a sum of money from his wife's side of the family, and Clara had smartly invested it further, his brother decided to use it toward helping others as well. He was in the process of starting up an orphanage for veterans children. He knew the struggles of being without a parent. He also understood the sacrifices made by children of those in the military. It was a time consuming but admirable endeavor and the two had spent many nights on the beach discussing the idea, Casey working on renovating an old property to what he had envisioned, while raising his son Cameron, and new baby, Chloe, making Austin a two-time Uncle.

Beyond that, Dez was the only one at odds with what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He still found himself (in his words) unable to return to any sort of school, so he was working part time at a store to help make the bills. His best friend struggled with his injury to this day, his brain still slower than that of an average person. Austin never saw it hinder him too much, but the TBI had the ability to lower the redhead's confidence at any given moment. He came off mouthy if you didn't know him, but there was much a veteran could hide to the public eye.

As if on cue, Austin's phone began to ring. He picked it up without checking the ID, recognizing the song as the one he picked for his wife. "Ally," he breathed into the phone. "Getting ready to leave now. What's up?"

"I was just checking in," she hummed back. "Would you mind if Cass and Tyler joined us for the lunch? She is going to be on break, and Tyler just finished up his schedule for the semester. I can tell them no—"

"No, of course not. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Tell whoever is on I'll take the usual."

She chuckled, "I'm assuming you mean the lunch usual. Bridget's or not, no one is going to take on pancakes this late in the afternoon."

"I tried," he teased. "But yes, I meant the lunch usual. I'll see you soon. I love you."

She chirped a similar response and Austin hung up the phone, crossing the parking lot toward his truck, passing a man in a Vietnam hat as he walked. He gave the man a nod of his head and the elder veteran smiled his way, a mutual respect given between those who served. He did not recognize the man, but that didn't mean anything. The Miami VA was a huge facility, with many areas that he was still unfamiliar with. These days, he was only in the main hospital area anyway, having been a while since he last visited the outer residences for people like his Uncle Matt.

He cursed silently at the thought. He was supposed to call his mom and see if his Uncle needed a ride to a doctor's appointment next week. His mother, the saint that she was, had taken Matt in sometime after his wedding. His father (he couldn't somehow escape the word, even if he wasn't the blood person he originally thought) basically took off following the divorce, signing his Uncle over to the state's graces. His mother advocated being his guardian and it was probably the biggest improvement for everyone's morale. His Uncle, under her care had regained more speech abilities, with some movement improvements as well. He'd never be able to live on his own again, but any sort of independence could mean the world to someone in his position.

Austin texted his mother as he hopped into the truck, smiling at the picture of him and his battle buddies back in Afghanistan nearly five years ago. It seemed like even longer, but he put the picture there to serve as a reminder of what he had and what he lost, the most striking in that of Rocky's smiling face. He let him live on in as many ways as possible, from the truck he currently drove, to how he drove himself to be the better man he knew he could be.

 **Never Letting Go**

Ally glanced toward the busy parking lot of Bridget's diner, the spot in which she truly seemed to never live without. A huge part of her teen years, and a bigger part of her early twenties, she knew this place would always be her second home. Austin was on his way over and she couldn't help but keep checking for his arrival. It was the worried wife in her, she supposed. Still, she sat next to Cassidy, who seemed extra fidgety that day and made small talk with Tyler, the only one seemingly willing to chat about nothing.

"I mean, most of the classes are still filler courses until I declare a major, but I'm going so I'm not going to worry about it. I'll figure something out eventually."

Ally gave him a warm smile, reaching over the table to squeeze his hand. "You will. One day you will wake up and the thought will be in your head and it'll never leave it."

"She should write self help books," the dark haired male murmured to his girlfriend, nudging Cassidy who was silently biting down on her lip. He gave her a questioning stare, which she seemed to ignore and chuckled absently at the joke.

"Yeah. That's Ally."

"You okay?" the brunette asked her, unable to hide her worry anymore. "You're acting strange."

"It's the restaurant," she said dismissively, giving her a harder stare for such an honest question. Ally backed off, knowing how her best friend could get when she didn't want to be pushed. She made a mental note to talk to her alone later, knowing something was up. She hadn't been Cassidy's best friend for that many years without knowing when the loudmouthed one was lying and trying to hide it.

Luckily, at that moment her husband walked into the diner, finding the small group almost immediately and took a seat next to Tyler who elbowed him in the ribs. "Look guys. It's the new VA intern."

"Ha," Austin teased back, rolling his eyes. "I at least have a job."

"An unpaid one!" the other fired in mock anger. "I have a job. It's being Cassidy's boyfriend. You have no idea how demanding that can be. Exhausting. And very, very underpaid."

This seemed to wake the redhead from her own thoughts and she narrowed her green eyes in a way that used to even scare Ally. This time, she knew it was intended for the mouthy brunet across the tablet and she leaned over the small granite area and pushed his baseball cap over his eyes. "Asshole."

"I'm your asshole," he retorted with a cheeky grin.

The conversation lulled as one of the new waitresses brought their food to the table and the group dived in. Ally sank into the seat as the food hit her mouth, overtaken by how much she missed the simple pleasures of what a good Bridget's cheeseburger could do for the soul. Before her, she also watched her husband and one of his closest friends do just the same, stopping every so often to argue over something ridiculous or talk about things she didn't really care about.

"Are we still on for the big dinner next week?" Tyler asked after a few minutes, glancing at the two women—heaven forbid the boys have to remember anything important, of course.

"Yes, at Trish's house. The next night is the shelter's grand opening, so don't you forget that either," Cassidy said, giving him a look. The two of them shared a moment, one that Ally almost felt she was intruding in, using the time to gently kick her husband's foot under the table, teasing him with her eyes which she knew he absolutely loved. He gave her an equally charming smile back and they were only interrupted by the sound of the doors chiming and a rather large group of teenagers wandering past.

It was a much different crowd than her days there, she couldn't help but think. The box by the kitchen area was still in place, many other pictures of units none of them knew personally on the wall. Each of them a unit that the diner of Miami had supported, though no one there forgot the original group, the one that brought them all together. She excused herself from the lunch gathering, walking over there to stare at the wall, all lit up with red, white, and blue and sparkly stars and stickers. Bridget updated it more than anyone else these days, though Cassidy and Ally still made their weekly trip to the post office with whatever they were given. The war was not in the highs it was when her husband and co were deployed, but many troops were still experiencing rough deployments with the advances of ISIS and other terrible groups.

"Seems like so long ago, doesn't it?"

She had not heard Austin come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It seems like a different lifetime," she murmured, pointing up at the chubby-cheeked girl with her arms around Dez's neck, smiling proudly in DC early on in his recovery. She could still remember when that picture was taken, still remember every feeling of being there and understanding, in many ways, for the first time what service members went through. It was more than 'thank you for your service' comments and waving an American flag. War was hell and so many just ignored it.

"You sent me that picture," he told her, and she smiled up at him. "I kept it above my bed for many months, until Tyler accidentally split some sort of iced tea on his bunk and it ruined it. I was so mad."

She laughed, "You never told me that."

"I pants'd him that night for it. He had no idea why, but it made me feel better."

"Wow," she giggled. "Poor guy."

"He was such a pain in the ass in the beginning. Thought he was so high and mighty."

There was a silence and Ally glanced at Austin. He had that distant look in his eye, and she carefully put her hand in his and squeezed, bringing him back to the present ever so gently. "Sorry. I was just thinking about the first few weeks with him there. Rocky was so kind to put him in his place. Repeatedly. He had a way with words."

"Really?" she snorted. "I don't think that is how I remember him."

"I mean a way with words in that he could make anyone cringe at any given time."

"Sounds more like it."

"I miss him," he murmured, staring at the picture on the very top of the banner, the picture she knew they first took together early on in their deployment. Rocky was giving Austin bunny ears and Austin had no idea. Rocky was so childish and ridiculous, but it made him all the more lovable. He could be a hardass when needed but when they were on downtime, he knew how to boost the morale of his fellow soldiers. There were many units in the army, many units at that base, but she knew that what Austin's unit had was special.

"I miss him too. You know he's proud of you," she said, turning around to wrap her arms around his waist, bringing him into a tight hug. He returned it almost immediately, melting into her smaller frame in only a way that he could. They completed each other and knew every tick the other had. Ally could bring him out of the darkest moods, and he was her favorite laugh in the entire world. Marriage originally scared him, having seen the destruction it caused in his own parents' lives, but Ally knew enough to show him the best parts of it every day, and she knew it was her working that made him push to be better in every way he could.

"I just wish I could talk to him one more time. Tell him all we've done." He swallowed hard, eyebrows furrowing. "How I've recovered."

"He sees it, baby. He does. He's a part of you every step you take."

"I know," he murmured, still looking hauntingly at the picture.

"This is what he would've wanted of you. Of all of us." She eased his frame away from the bulletin board, hating how sometimes the past could easily tangle itself back into Austin's state of mind. She knew PTSD never went away, but even the faintest of reminders worried her. She knew too that Austin would alert her if anything were to be seriously wrong, but in her best of day's Ally was still a worrier at heart. It made her a great person in many ways, but also could be her Achilles heel.

"Yeah…"

Ally squeezed him harder and he finally gave her a weak smile. "You're going to make him so proud."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so, so much for the warm welcome back to the land of Letters from Home. In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty excited about the story. It's stuck with me for the last couple of years and I'm really, really excited to venture back into these characters. You might have noticed but a lot of the same characters have been mentioned and we are going to see more of their lives post-military careers and trying to fit back into civilian life. A lot of times, this is the hardest for veterans to do, and usually what makes leaving the military so stressful for a lot of them. Add in injuries, both physical and mental and you've got a lot more problems than the government prepares them for.**

 **This story is much based out of the VA system. This is a system I am growing more and more familiar with (and I'll say this now-I'm kind to it in the story and you will see that. While Ally might make it sound like it's fantastic most of the time, this is not the case. People like Sam are far and few between and a lot of the times the staff is more like a character you will meet in the next chapter). Anyway, except for Taylor, who you will see later on in the story, no one is active duty anymore, so we're truly seeing the characters grown up and adjusting to their lives on new levels. Including marriage, which we'll see more of today. ;) Anyway, my whole point to this ramble is that with this story, I'll once again be touching on sensitive topics, some which might be hard to process at times. I pride myself on keeping things truthful and making my story an advocate for what goes on from what I've seen, and I think if I were to shy away from some of the more rough subjects, the story would lose it's grit and integrity. After all, we've seen that military life is not all homecomings and happiness.**

 **That said, I'm all for some Auslly fluff and there will be plenty of that to come. ;) And more fluff between other couples too, so I mean, let's do this.**

 **Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally left the diner a short while later, planning on stopping at the VA on her way home to make sure her paperwork was in order. She was able to secure a large shipment of musical instruments for her program under a state aided grant, something she and the others whom in which she worked were more than proud to accomplish. The state was not so giving these days, budget talks a constant email conversation through which she was reminded almost every week. How could they cut any more programs at the already overbooked and under-funded hospital? Veterans waited months for mental health appointments, sometimes even being told they were pushed back for more 'urgent' cliental. She knew it was a lie: many of the doctors and staff would do anything for a quick day, eager to take personal time and make money.

She would never be one of those. Ally worked too hard on her degree and spent too much time to not give it her all. Each veteran she came across that she could help she did, making sure if she wasn't able to give them what they needed, at least pointing them in the right direction. She couldn't prevent others from doing the bare minimum, but she would always do above and beyond.

This was why she was heading to the office after hours, just to make sure everything was in order. She found the parking lot relatively deserted a few stragglers in her area of assigned parking. No one stayed late, obviously. She parked regardless, heading up the cracked pavement to the air-conditioned main entrance, wondering if she should also check in with the mental health department for any new volunteer opportunities. She often passed them along to Trish and Joye, who tried to put struggling veterans to work with those who were in similar situations.

One of the more friendly receptionists greeted her as she stepped into the TBI area, smiling widely from behind the perfectly groomed desk. "Hi, Ally! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you," she returned. "Just stopping in to see how things are going. I am going to see Trish before work tomorrow. I was wondering if you had anything for me."

"I don't think so—most of the area is still booked with the same patients. Mr. Montere will be moving to the nursing home in a few weeks though, which will open up his room for two patients. I'll let you know if that works out for you."

"Oh, poor man," she mused. "I assume his status hasn't improved then."

"I'm afraid not. The doctors have all but given up. His eyes are open, but he is otherwise in a persistent vegetative state. The room unfortunately could be better used for a more rehabilitee patient."

"I understand. He's so young, it reminds me of Matt. I'll probably stop in and visit him before they move him. Will you give me a call when they are prepared to?"

"Sure thing. In your office, I presume?"

"That would probably be best." Ally gathered her things, which she had rested in the counter during their short conversation. "You would be so proud of Matt. He's doing so well under Austin's mom's care. His speech will never be what it was, but he is speaking more words and his movement is much more versatile! I'm hopeful. I think he'll be able to be more independent if this persists."

"That's incredible! I assume the funding she advocated for came through."

Ally's eyes twinkled, "Oh, not yet. But his mom has other means to get what she needs." She thought about Austin's 'father' the man who raised him but truly did not bring him into this world. His mother had been demanding he pay the money he'd been stealing from his brother's funds from the last few years; otherwise she would bring him to court and take a lot more. Court meant stress on Matt, which was less than beneficial, and because his father had lost his job, it also meant that he didn't have the money to hire a lawyer.

"I see," she giggled. "Alright. Well, have a great afternoon, Ally. Tell Austin and the others I say hello. You're more than welcome to stop in today if you wanted to see Mr. Montere. His parents enjoyed the baked goods you brought last week."

"I can't stay today," she apologized, seeing the time. "Tomorrow for sure. Thank you again. Have a great day!" She hurried out of the building and into the next one, rushing up the stairs to get to what she needed. Austin expected her at home within the hour, and she didn't like to worry him for unneeded reasons. So, she did what she needed and was out of the parking lot in ten minutes, smiling at the retreating hospital, knowing inside there she could always count on making a difference.

Home was a small apartment just off a major road which meant a lot of traffic noise and less than spectacular surroundings. It was all they could afford on Ally's salary, with Austin not yet making any real money. Her parents chipped in a few hundred a month and Casey also tried to put some their way, but Austin had a stigma about taking money from his brother. The two argued about it quite frequently, which made Ally uncomfortable as well. Sometimes he would come over and slip her a check, which she only took because she didn't want more confrontation.

The two of them wanted to make it on their own. Ally knew once Austin finished his degree he would get a job, probably doubling their income and she had no problem making sure they had food on the table and all the other necessities until then. Besides, many couples started out small and poor. Their love was all they needed and as long as they had each other, she didn't need lavish clothes and other unnecessary belongings.

She pulled up to her assigned parking spot and killed the engine, looking up at the worn building with a sigh. Okay, so she did wish to have a better looking place, but time would fix that she was sure. The love inside the walls of that small home could out do anything on the outside.

Gathering her things, she headed up the steps until she reached the door, unlocking it and pushing her frame on its metal frame to unstick it. It was old and sometimes required her doing so. The landlord had promised them a fix, but she wasn't holding her breath.

"I'm home!" she announced as she put her purse down near the door, seeing Austin sitting over the coffee table on the couch, a pencil in his mouth while he stared at a notebook and papers before him. "You are so good," she mused, plopping down beside him and pressing a kiss on his cheek. He shot her a distracted smile and she turned to look at the papers, noticing they were about assignments for the class in which he needed to fill out for the internship. "What's all this?"

"I need to fill out case files while I'm there on two patients. They are anonymous because of privacy laws, but it still bugs me. I know it helps future students learn, but I can't help but think there were probably interns somewhere out there doing the same to me and that my name is showing someone how to deal with PTSD."

"Is that a bad thing, baby? It would help others understand."

"I guess. I just wish I realized things like that. You don't even need their approval since it doesn't give any true identifying information. I've been sitting here since I got home wondering if I ever came across anything familiar over the last couple of years."

"Don't think too much into it," she insisted, brushing his hair from his face. Ever since getting out of the military, Austin had gone back to the rock star like hairstyle he had in high school and she couldn't lie, she enjoyed it. Mainly running her hands through his hair and feeling how smooth and soft it was. It also helped calm him.

"I guess you're right. Any news in the TBI unit?"

"They're moving Mr. Montere to the nursing home sometime next week. Otherwise, not so much. That new receptionist said hello. She asked about you and Matt."

"Oh! I was supposed to call my mom. You just reminded me."

"Are we still going over there tomorrow?"

"I'd like to, if you would." Austin spent a lot of his free time that wasn't at the VA with his uncle and trying to make his life better. They all knew the hell he went through when Mike Moon was in control of his life and wanted to make sure everything beyond that was not only smooth and fair, but comfortable for the man who gave so much to his country and seemingly got little in return. "I know you are busy."

"You know I would never turn down a chance to see Matt." She grinned, ushering him away from the paperwork. Calling Matt would provide both a distraction from his studies and a chance for him to ease his nerves, something she knew he needed.

Ally got to work on prepping a light dinner while listening to her husband on the phone in the background. He told his mom that the first day at the VA went well and then the conversation shifted, something she knew meant Matt was probably on face time. There were several telltale signs of this: Austin slowed down his speech and there were longer periods in between what he said. She could not hear Matt on the other side, though that wasn't uncommon. It was hard to hear him via a video. She busied herself with chopping onion for a sauce, humming along to a song that was on the radio until she felt arms around her waist and a nuzzling on her cheek.

"Matt says he wants cupcakes," he murmured into her ear as he pressed kisses on her neck. "Chocolate."

"Demanding men," she mused with a teasing smile, hoping that she actually had the ingredients in the cabinet to do such thing. Things were tight, after all. Matt liked when she put extra chocolate into each cupcake, something she actually did by mistake the first go-around because she had Cassidy babbling in her ear about how attractive Tyler was (figure how that worked out).

"I have the internship in the afternoon tomorrow since I have class in the morning. I was thinking of stopping by before that. Maybe you could take an early lunch?"

"Sounds good. I guess you should text me when you're on your way and we'll go from there." The two fell into a silence, before Ally turned and cupped his cheek. "Now, be a useful husband and test my sauce. I tried something new."

"Should I also grab a take out menu then?"

"Austin Moon!"

The chuckles filled the hallway as he exited, going to set the table. Ally smiled at the shadow which retreated. They'd come a long way since being married a year ago. Things certainly had changed since they were two kids in the front of a diner, sharing smiles and flirty lines, a little unsure of what the future held for them both. They'd grown considerably individually since then, even more together. He was her life partner, the one she could count on to make her darkest days brighter, as could she for him. Life wasn't easy, but it was sure as hell worth it.

 **Never Letting Go**

He knew the importance of paying attention in class, especially because he was in his last semester of college before he graduated. It was only early January, but that didn't mean his workload was not heavy, or were the lectures not important. Still, he had so much more he wanted to focus on. The VA internship was vastly important to him, from an educational standpoint and a personal one, as was keeping his marriage with Ally in the best shape he could imagine, and besides those two obvious things, he had friends and family who also wanted his attention. Sometimes it seemed more appropriate to ignore them all, and go find his guitar.

Casey texted him during the first few minutes of his lecture, asking him if he wanted to come over for dinner that night and talk opinions for his upcoming business plan. He wanted to say yes mainly because he had not seen Casey in almost a week, but knew he would run later at the VA then he normally would making a normal hour dinner nearly impossible.

 _Maybe tomorrow, I don't want to keep Cameron up late. I don't leave the VA until 7._

 _That's okay, but if you want tomorrow that's fine too._

 _Better all around, I think. See you then, 6?_

 _Sounds good. Be well, bro._

He tried to focus on the lecture for the remaining hour, but found himself dozing in the classroom of about two dozen. He saw himself in a few years time, hopefully still at the Veterans Affairs hospital, maybe in a position like Sam, or even counseling someone himself. That would require more schooling, he knew and figured he could plan for that as soon as he held that BSW in his hands.

The professor soon dismissed the class and he headed to Rocky's old truck, climbing into the driver's side seat, smiling at the worn features of the red vehicle, one he'd put countless hours of work in with his boys. He kept that truck running, because it stood for more than just a piece of transportation.

"Ally?" he questioned when he heard her pick up the phone after dialing her number. "I'm leaving the campus now. I'll be in the parking lot in ten. Be ready. Okay. Love you, bye."

The drive from the campus to the hospital was relatively short, mainly because it was mid-morning and most people were where they needed to be. He arrived in the guest lot, seeing Ally chatting on her phone and waving her hand around as she did so. Dressed so effortlessly in a fitted skirt and top, her hair was perfectly straightened and clipped behind her ears, a beautiful necklace he'd bought her for the last birthday she had dangling from her neck, glistening in the sun. She saw him from the corner of one eye (or maybe heard him, as the truck was not so quiet), grinning ear to ear as she jogged across the distance in her heels to the truck.

"Hey," she mouthed, finishing up some sort of work call as she closed the door. "Okay, thank you so much. I appreciate that. I'll follow up with you within the week via email to let you know how it goes. Again, I really can't thank you enough. Have a great day!"

The phone was placed on her tiny lap and Ally pressed a kiss on his cheek while she fastened her seat belt and he pulled away. "What was that about?"

"Joye. Trish asked her about maybe having an outpatient musical therapy program at the new shelter but based out of the VA and funded through us. She likes it. It would help veterans who aren't quite ready to step into the hospital get the help they need in a more familiar and less formal setting. We weren't sure if there would be a time or place for it, and when the VA didn't argue with me, I was sure something had to go wrong from the other end and—"

"So good news then?" he cut her off, grinning.

Ally blushed a crimson glow. "Yes." She had a way of complicating her speech when excited or flustered, something they were both aware of and he often teased her for. "It also puts my foot in her door so that way we can show those weary of the VA for good reasons why not everything is what it seems. I'm really excited. I wish this was the case for all the locations across the US, but it's a start."

"That it is. I think the more people hear about it, too you'll find that others will want to use it where they are. Good news spreads, after all. You have one vet who moves out of state and goes to another location speak of it, and you'll have others calling you."

"More paperwork," she sighed with a twinkle in her eye, "But worth it nonetheless."

"Definitely."

"And you'll come by time from time to show these guys how it's done, right?"

"I don't know, what do I get out of it, Mrs. Moon?"

She leaned forward in her seat and he struggled to keep his eyes on the road. The tickle of her breath so close to him sent shivers down his spine, an involuntary reaction to how easily she influenced him. "I think I can find a few things."

A smile spread across his face though he struggled to keep the flush off it. "We're about a block from my mom's place, I think we should leave it at that if you want me to walk into her house with pride."

"Fine," she playfully huffed. "I'll behave."

"Only until later," he insisted. "Then you're all mine."

They parked in front of his mother's newer house, the one she purchased with smart thinking and saving after divorcing his 'father'. It was a small, two bedroom home with only one floor, but it was ample space for her and Matt to live in. Equipped with wide door frames and an open-floor plan otherwise, it made Matt's wheelchair and other medical equipment a breeze when he knew that many others in similar situations struggled with at-home care and comfort.

That was most important to his mom and him when they were looking to take Matt out of the nursing home at the VA hospital. They knew his happiness resided partially on a loving environment, but also on how well he could live from a medical standpoint outside of a medical field. Not only were they more than satisfied with the results, but so were Matt's doctors. He also had different therapists at the house that came different days of the week, working on speech, occupational, and other therapies, never giving up on the level of independence he could achieve.

It was a stark contrast to what Ally saw when she met the man for the first time several years ago.

Austin let himself in with their key, announcing his presence like any son would, "Mom, I'm home!"

There was a chuckle from the kitchen and a reply a second later, "You don't change much, do you?"

Austin grinned ear to ear as they found his mom and Matt in the kitchen, seemingly starting lunch. "Nope. Why change when there's nothing wrong?"

She shot him a disapproving look as she engulfed him into a hug, Ally starting over to Matt who sat in his electronic wheelchair, a pleased smile on his face. "Matt," he heard her say before she too swallowed him into a hug.

"Hello Ally," he replied in a sure voice, something that pleased everyone in the room. Matt was much more sure in his speech with familiar words, or phrases he said often. Ally was one of the first people to show positive interest in him since coming back home, so no one was surprised that her name was said clearly and proudly when spoken. "How are… you?"

"Fantastic, I've had a great morning," she revealed. "How about you?"

He gave her a suspicious look, "No cupcakes."

"They are in the truck," she scolded, playfully giving him a mock glare. "I can't believe that is all I'm good for around here. You boys and sweets. We women deserve better than this, right Mimi?"

Mimi gave her a knowing look, wrapping her in a side hug as she got close. "I was just telling him that he needs to drink that shake or he isn't going to get anything you bring." Austin glanced at the protein shake that was placed in front of his uncle, mainly untouched. It was one of his few protein sources outside of his feeding tube, there to supplement any regular meals since Matt did not have the every day life that many did.

"It's gross," Matt defended, glaring at Mimi like a defiant child. "You drink… it."

Ally stifled a laugh and turned her head so that only Austin saw. Austin took this as a chance to see for himself, taking a long sip of the thick substance. He forced himself to swallow it after the liquid sat on his tongue for a moment, equally trying to force a happy expression. It made sawdust look appealing. "It's not so bad."

"Uh huh," Matt muttered. "Liar."

Ally couldn't help but laugh this time, taking it upon herself to also try the drink. Her expression did not hide the discomfort from the taste. Austin loved her grossed out expression. "Alright, that is pretty gross," she admitted. "But come on, Matt. Drink it and you can have my awesome cupcakes. And you know they are awesome."

Sometimes Matt, despite most of his mental facilities still in place could have a childlike temper. He didn't like being told what to do, and anger was still an issue at times. Ally always told him it probably had partly to do with his lack of control over most situations. He had control over how he could react, after all. So why not let everyone know exactly how he felt?

Still, they were also working on that sort of response. It showed when he begrudgingly leaned forward to take a sip, all while still glaring at each of them.

"Matt also would like you both to know that he gets his new chair next week, the smaller, less bulky one which means he'll be able to get out of the house more." Mimi gave the two a nod while his head was still down, something they both knew was important for not only Matt, but for Mimi too. The heavy electronic chair was nearly impossible for her to maneuver on her own, so she usually needed a male counterpart to help her bring him to appointments or even a day at the park. This new chair was freedom for them both.

"Great," Austin verbally agreed. "The funding must have finally come through."

"It did," she added from the sink, where she was rinsing off dishes before loading them into the washer. The house was impeccably clean, something Austin never realized growing up. He held so much resentment toward his father during his teen years that he never noticed how hardworking and diligent his mother truly was. She to the very day and present moment, was on top of every household chore she needed to accomplish, as well as on top of preparing delicious meals for whomever or whatever occasion needed. Last year, she insisted upon hosting Easter dinner. No one was allowed to bring anything but one dessert, and she cooked a three course meal otherwise. It even made Trish quiet, someone who he realized had more unwanted cooking advice then usually asked for. "How long can you two stay? I made homemade pulled pork for lunch. I have enough leftovers for more than what I can eat in the next couple of days. Maybe you can take it home with you."

This was one way Mimi tried to 'secretly' help. She always made more food than obviously necessary, considering Matt had many dietary restrictions, then citing she would 'hate to throw it out', before shoveling it into their arms, giving them that creepy motherly 'take it or I'll hurt you' smile, leaving with them plenty of dinner choices or leftovers without having to spend anything.

"We'll take some," he said, just to please her. Ally gave him a nod, resting her head on the nook of his arm. "We can't stay too long. I have the internship in about an hour, and Ally only has an hour lunch."

"I can be a little late," she assured the two. "I don't have any appointments until well after one and my co worker is covering my phone calls and the like."

"Great," Mimi chimed in, looking over at Matt and smiling when she saw the shake was almost gone. "It looks like we'll be having cupcakes and tea after all. Why don't I help you go fetch them, Ally?"

There was a brief pause between the small group before Ally nodded, something clearly going over Austin's head when the two women shared a look. He shrugged his shoulders as the two women left the room, and he took the time to sit adjacent from his Uncle Matt and smile. "So, Uncle Matt. What's new and exciting?"

He gave him an exasperated look which somehow made him more sad then the humorous response that he probably expected, though he forced himself to laugh regardless. He wished somehow he could provide his family with better opportunities than what they had, though it seemed many organizations were booked or overbooked and waiting lists were long. He hoped that his inside job on the VA would help get his mother and Uncle out of town, if only for a day or so. Everyone needed a break, especially those two.

"I feel the same way," he finally answered the look. "Same thing day and day out. I guess there are worse things than continuousness."

"Probably," Matt said distantly, eyes rolling toward another part of the house.

Austin sighed though lightly. Maybe that wasn't the case after all.

 **Never Letting Go**

"I appreciate that you took the time to make the cupcakes, Ally. I know that things have been rough for you and Austin." The elder Moon gave her a gentle and knowing smile, one full of compassion and love that made her smile right back. "I also know that my son does not like to admit that he may need help, in any shape or form." There was a brief pause as her mind seemed to float away and they hovered around the car, both not saying a word. It made Ally think back to how far gone her husband seemed when he finally unraveled, how much it scared and rocked her world. She hated bringing herself back to that place, but it was also important to her to remember where they came from so that they never revisited that kind of struggle. "Anyway," she forcefully continued. "You didn't have to. But I also know that Matt holds a special place in your heart. He speaks so highly of you."

"I don't mind doing it," she assured her as they gathered the covered sweets from the backseat, walking slowly back toward the house. "He's done so well with you. I'm just glad he isn't alone in that hospital anymore and has someone else in his corner. I know it can be rough. I remember those days."

"He can be a handful," she mused, stopping at the porch, setting them down. Ally got the feeling they would not be going right inside. She considered the idea that there were not too many adults who spent their time with Mimi anymore. Most of her social circle probably abandoned her when she divorced Mike, and those who did stick around probably did not understand her reasoning for taking in such a disabled man, especially one that was related to her ex-husband. "His mood is more stable than it used to be. Though, he still has those tantrums from time to time. I honestly think it's more frustration than anything, but he can mimic a child."

"I know," she whispered, closing her eyes. "He is much better off with you, like I said. You've done something so good, Mimi."

"Have I?" she dared to ask. "Sometimes I feel as if maybe I've bitten off more than I can chew. It is like having a child all over again. I was blessed as a young mother with Austin because of Matt. He took him so many places while I followed his… Mike around trying to keep up that damn store. I almost feel as if I owe him. He was such a big part of Austin's life as a child and it pains me to think most of those memories were forced out of his head. When the going gets tough with him, I try to think about that. He deserves a family. After all, we forced him out of his own for almost a decade."

"Matt left around the same age Austin did, right?"

"About," she replied, looking distantly toward the backyard. "I got with Mike very young. We had Austin when I was about your age and Matt was only a child himself. As he grew, they were inseparable, but when Matt hit eighteen and graduated, he wanted nothing to do with the family business. I think my ex thought since he raised him that there would be some sense of loyalty, if that makes sense. Matt wanted nothing to do with it, not that I blamed him. He saw what happened in New York City and saw himself making a difference. I knew of his plans and I didn't say a word. I never thought what happened would, but it did. And then only a few years later, history was repeating itself. I should've spoke up sooner, but the past is where it is: the past. I can't change it and I can't allow myself to dwell in it."

"He knows that," she assured her. "And I'm sure Matt does too."

"I can only hope and pray." They picked up the sweets a second time, but the woman stopped her. "I know it's probably not a good time, but what about you and Austin? Do you see yourself having kids?"

Ally could honestly say the thought had not crossed her mind since they married three years ago. They were both so busy with school and work, trying to keep afloat most days. They barely made it into bed at night without collapsing, let alone thinking about anything of a sexual nature. Sure, there were romantic nights, but they were probably not as active sexually as many other couples their age. Hell, Cassidy told her usually in graphic detail about her sex life. She knew they were quite modest in comparison.

She didn't mind though. She loved that man with her entire being and would try and stop the earth if it meant that they would never be apart.

"I see I've thrown you a bit. I didn't mean to startle you, sweetheart." She gave her a teasing smile. "I am just curious because Austin is my only baby and I would love to spoil a child someday."

"I can't say it's not in our future, but I don't see it in our near future. We have so much going on and most of the time I feel like I'm barely making it most days without at least three cups of coffee and the prayers at night. I couldn't imagine bringing a child into that sort of scenario now. Maybe down the road."

Mimi grinned, "You'll know when the time is right."

"I suppose," she agreed, now actively engulfed into why such an idea had not come into her mind. Did Austin think she was weird because the conversation had not come up? Did he expect her to give him children sometime soon? Is that why his mother offered to help her bring in cupcakes when it was obviously a one person job? The thoughts swirled around in her head, stayed there rest of the time they visited, and continued to bask there well into the afternoon, even after patient after patient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews! That said, I'm getting a sense that someone is reviewing by guest and is the same person. While I do appreciate the reviews, you are spamming the story and it makes it hard for me to reply to others as well as falsifies how many people are reading. I hope you are able to understand that I ask you please stop spamming the story and know that I am updating as fast as I am able. Its hard to work, write, and go to college. It is summer, but I am busy. :) I promise this story is one of my priorities.**

 **Anyway! Time for the start of all the fun stuff. Well, the very start. We'll be introduced to several new characters in this chapter, some of which will be more important than they may initially let on. I am hoping that you enjoy them. Next chapter we get to see several more old faces!**

 **Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin couldn't help but feel his nerves rile up when he exited the elevator on the second floor, walking down the long hallway lined with nothing but pale, old paint and some reminders about keeping the hospital clean. Not a soul was in sight—not on the far end of the left hand side where all the offices were, places like Sam's, or the therapists or in the locker room area—so he walked to the door that attested to the security of the area in which he would be interning. It was a solid metal door, locked from the inside and out, ready to set off an alarm if need be. The plastic plaque on the far right asked for someone to ring a doorbell to be let in, and he did just that.

While waiting, he observed his surroundings further.

In big, bold letters was a sign that stated, "ELOPEMENT RISK", something Ally had to explain to him (because it did not mean a marriage risk, she had laughed, playfully rolling her eyes when he questioned it). Its bright red lettering annoyed him, though he tried to focus on the other signs, all relatively negative or accusatory.

It was different than being led in by the hospital staff last time, but it still felt like a jail cell in the worst way. Nothing could keep him stuck inside, so he tried to keep that in his head when someone came to the door, giving him a clipped smile.

A woman stood before him, in pale blue scrubs with a fishtail braid neatly tied down her back. She had a slender build, practically petite and a long torso. At the sight of him, she nodded firmly, seemingly aware that he was supposed to be there. She stepped aside, showing off several piercings and barely visible, a dragon tattoo on her neck.

"You must be Austin," the young nurse said, allowing him to enter a second hallway where she waited until the first door locked before heading to the PTSD section. "I'm Nurse Ivy," she added, whirling around on her heel, clad in basic dark sneakers. Her ID dangled loosely from her neck, credentials the only thing that could make her look different than the patients if you didn't know any better. "If you make fun of my name, I will keep it in mind for the rest of your time here." He went to laugh, assuming it was a joke, but nothing on her face said so. So, he just stood there awkwardly. "Take that as you will. Anyway, because _as usual_ we're short staffed, I'm going to be one of the people you will shadow for today. Sam is out of the office on a trip with some other staff and our other recreational therapist is in one of the nursing homes filling in."

He nodded, unsure how to answer that. He was more than disappointed to find out late last night it was Kensi's only day off. He would've done pretty much anything to have the bright eyed nurse as his guide for the day.

"Sucks because it's your first day, I get it. If anything, you'll get used to this shit show faster. The place is booked, meaning we've got 20 in and no one leaving. It'll make it difficult to learn names, but believe me, there's some you won't ever forget." She motioned for him to follow her behind the nurse's station, where she handed him a pile of papers attached to a clipboard, an earthy color similar to her skin tone. "Just some last minute paperwork. I only want you to fill out the first page. Then we'll really get started."

He took a seat in one of the swivel chairs, glancing up to see a hollow eyed veteran giving him a fleeting stare.

"Try to ignore the wandering eye of the wack jobs here. Some of them are alright, but most of them are pretty screwed up in the head. And whatever you do, don't turn your back on them at any time. There's a reason we're locked in this shit hole."

At the look of horror on his face, she just laughed completely missing the reasoning for the expression.

"My mouth is vulgar. You'll get used to it. But seriously, keep your things behind the locked counters and keep your eyes peeled. I don't trust any of these guys."

He wanted to put down the pen and hit her himself, but he figured that was one sure fire way to end up back in a situation like before. Instead, he tried to wipe the shock off his face and attempt to reason with her.

"Do you think that your thoughts are really fair? A lot of these guys have been through hell."

Before she could say anything to him, a man came up. He had an unclean beard that went several inches long, dirty hair, and wild eyes. He gave the young nurse a glare that made Austin wonder what ever happened to him, and then, he spoke, "Ivy! Mike stole my magazine from those angel folk! He just took it from me! What kind of bastard does that?!"

Ivy did not seem amused, nor impressed by the interesting comment. She barely looked up from the computer she'd seated herself in front of, boredly stating, "Mr. Henry, I'm sure if you just asked him for it back, he will give it to you."

"I left it in the rec room, and he just took it! Who takes a man's things!"

He ran off before anyone could give further comment, beyond another bland wall that was covered with lackluster computer paper stating positive quotes and being the best you could be! Austin shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how some people could be on such different wavelengths to each other. He met some very nice and relatively together people while he was inside and then there were people like Mr. Henry which made you wonder if they were truly ever able to function normally outside of a hospital setting. He thought back to his time inside when an older veteran, probably from the Vietnam era told Shay that he probably didn't lose his leg during his time in the service, probably had it chopped off or he was faking it for attention. Despite the very obvious missing limb, he spent days and weeks trying to knock him out of the wheelchair to prove the point that obviously never came true.

And then there were the other veterans who were older, ones who spent years being told that there was no such thing as mental injuries and to toughen up. He knew they had it the roughest in the room, even if sometimes it felt like everyone was being swallowed alive. They sat for decades with the demons in their heads, being spit on and called horrible names all because of a war that no one supported. It wasn't their fault.

"See, that's exactly what I mean. He's one of _those_. Probably the type to shoot up a place and kill everyone. We keep him as medicated as possible."

He couldn't take anymore and slammed down the clipboard, ready to tell her off.

Beyond her his vision caught another 'positive' sign that read YOU ARE ONLY ONE PERSON BUT YOU CAN MAKE A CHANGE ANY DAY. MAKE TODAY THAT DAY. "Why do you do this job if that's how you feel?"

She scoffed, "Don't take it so personally. Believe me; none of those fools know what is going on around them. I only stay for two reasons: it's worth it because of the pay. I get twice here what I did down in the ER, and with guys like Sam walking around to protect us feeble nurses, I'm not all that worried. The other reason you'll see soon."

"Don't take it personally?!"

"Relax, dude. I get it. It's your first day, and you probably got stuck with this internship last minute or something—"

"Stuck with? No, I didn't get stuck with this internship. I volunteered and busted my ass just like those men served to protect the freedoms of this country. Just like I did. I'm a veteran. I was in here. Maybe you're right, we're all crazy and all that other crap you're spewing, but hey, whatever. I carried myself over there for an entire year for you to spew that garbage."

"I had no idea… I'm sor—"

"Don't bother with empty words. Just show me what I'm supposed to do."

"Fair enough."

Austin's anger understandably did not diminish when she walked away, leaving him without any guidance. He wished there had been someone else around when she was speaking, someone to reprimand her for the actions she showed. Unfortunately, she was right about one thing: they were extremely understaffed, meaning it was her and only two other nurses in the wing. If anyone did agree with him they were either busy, or not willing to speak up.

He busied himself. First, he went into the rec area, immediately being hit with memories of his time. If he closed his eyes long enough, he could still hear Shay working what he called his 'magic' on the bubbly nurse he ended up marrying. He could remember sitting in that corner, near the unable to be opened window, wondering what freedom felt like. Everything rushed him.

The lights flickering above him reminded him that the place was a dump. Government property, after all. The same outdated pictures grasped the walls, painted scenes of places no one could get to from inside. Pictures of lighthouses and beaches, and serene areas to make sure no one got too excited. The far right of the room had an old piano that he knew had not worked since he was there, now dusty and covered with wrinkly magazines and other crap.

He went over to the rec room supply closet and used his ID badge to go inside to get some cleaning supplies. Then, he wiped down each table bolted to the ground with sticky surfaces and distinguishable stains and each heavy chair that took the entire force of your weight to move, making sure each one was clean and not laden with germs like they usually were. The cleaning staff was less than sub par in the entire place, forget the locked units. They hardly even attempted sanity conditions with the 'wack jobs', after all.

"I don't think I've seen you before," came a southern-twanged voice.

Austin turned on his heel to see a man in a hospital-dispensed wheelchair with careful eyes looking at him. He wore a simple gray sweater and sweats, his thin body perched high in the seat. For a man of his age, he had little wrinkles except for around his eyes, making Austin think of Dez's Uncle and his well-worn laugh lines. This man did not smile, yet his eyes remained steady. "Hello. I'm Austin Moon. I'll be interning here the next few months."

"Akeen, Roger. US Marines. Vietnam, two tours." Austin bit back a grin. You could always expect a veteran to introduce himself via his last name first, and then his branch. Actually, he almost missed that. He made a mental note to text Taylor soon and ask if he could stop by in the future.

The man stuck his hand out, an instant sign of respect.

"Nice to meet you."

"You reek of Army."

The snort that left his nasal passageway filled the quiet room. "Is it that obvious?"

"I'm a grunt, kid. I can see a fool like you from a mile away."

There was always teasing between branches, but when it came down to it, they all knew without each other they would not work. Unless you were Air Force. Then you just sucked. (This was mainly a joke. Mainly. Air Force guys never got to sit with everyone else, figuratively and if someone was a real jerk, sometimes literally.)

"I didn't know cleaning was part of those internship things."

"Its not. But the staff is short-handed and I know firsthand how gross this room can get."

"Oh yeah? You were here?"

"Several years ago, yes." He folded up the paper towel in his hand and walked over to the window, knowing that they were never cleaned either. It was hard enough to be locked in a building with the view outside so close, forget that the view was usually dirty and blurred.

"Well, good to know they do let you out. I've been here a couple months now. Missing the real world. I never thought I'd say that."

Austin smiled. "I know what you mean. So, who else is here other than Ivy today? I'm curious to how much of the staff I might still know. I know Kensi and Sam, otherwise I don't think I've seen any familiar faces."

"Oh, you met Poison Ivy," he snorted.

Austin bit back a laugh, "That's quite the nickname."

"Have you met her, kid? She's terrible."

He was careful to not say anything that could get back to her. Despite her less than pleasurable personality, he did have to work here for a few months and his name and friendship with the staff would not be the be-all end all for keeping this his. HR was a real thing and people liked to use it, better yet, abuse it.

"She's a bit much," he finally concluded. "I guess I'll get used to her."

"Sure," came the indigenous taunt. "Hope she doesn't land you back in this place."

There was a brief pause before someone poked their head into the room, immediately widening their eyes when whatever or whoever they were looking for was not beyond the metal door. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb anyone. I'm looking for Ivy. I'm interning here the next few months. Have either of you seen her?"

"Did you check Marren's butt rash?" the man joked, earning a look of terror from the young, blonde woman before him. Austin knew that veterans were almost always vulgar and crude and it didn't matter who was the person they were speaking to. "I'm assuming she snuck out for a few minutes when no one was looking," he added flatly, giving her a pitied look. "Sorry, dollface. I can't help you more than that."

Austin figured it was time to find her. He avoided her long enough and knew that cleaning was not what he was here to do, and he wanted to stay out of trouble. This guy seemed like he would get him in hot water, so he threw out his garbage in the paper disposal (no plastic allowed for safety reasons) and motioned for the timid girl to follow. "I need to find her myself. I'll see you later, Roger. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Army Ass."

He stifled a laugh, more because of another look of confusion from the girl beside him, also because this guy was going to be one of interest for him on boring days. He liked him already, crude sense of humor and all. "Sorry about him. He's probably harmless, even if it doesn't sound like it."

The girl giggled while twisting a piece of her hair, "I am coming off a prude. I swear I'm not. I just didn't expect such an answer."

"It seems like Ivy isn't well liked around here."

The girl gave him a smaller smile this time, "Interesting."

"Why is that?"

"I'm her cousin Amy." Austin thought she might be joking from the look on her face, down to her pale, freckled skin and warm blue eyes. The two looked nothing alike, didn't even seem as if they could be the same nationality.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." A hand was placed on his shoulder, showing off a pink manicure. "Not by blood; more like a family that was formed out of neighborly bonds and the wish to share the same genes?"

He nearly choked on air, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I don't know. If it was someone I cared for and people were speaking about her in some horrible way, I would hope someone else would apologize."

"That might've been the mouthiest answer I have ever heard. But don't sweat it. I know she can be rough around the edges, though I do really need to find her. My car wouldn't start this morning and I arrived later than I was supposed to, so I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed and out of place."

"Well, despite the less than stellar first encounter I had, let's go find her. Maybe she'll be more tolerant toward me if I use you as a shield."

Amy grinned, "Probably not."

The morning went relatively smoothly and he was pleased to discover that if you stayed out of Ivy's way, she also stayed out of yours. Austin connected himself with the male nurse, following after him and listening to the backgrounds on some of their patients. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries that day and hung back, making sure the most he did was absorb from a distance, even if all he wanted to do was more.

By the time lunch rolled around, he was more than ready to get some fresh air and have lunch with Ally. He forgot how stuffy it could get inside the hospital, especially in the units where you couldn't open a window.

He saw Ally before she saw him, back turned to the wall with her fingers brushing over her smart phone smoothly, looking like someone out of a phone infomercial. Her body posture seemed a bit off, as if she were on edge but when he called her name, she whirled around and a sweet smile spread across her face. Heels clacking across the linoleum floor, she made her way to his arms, pressing a delicate kiss on the center of his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked, before he went into the details of his day. Something seemed off from behind, but she didn't seem preoccupied to him. "You seemed as if something was wrong."

"Oh, no I was just trying to find an email I accidentally deleted this morning," she chirped, rolling her eyes gallantly as they walked from the cool aired building into the sweltering Miami heat. For the middle of the winter, it was still in the eighties and humid as could be. "I had to go digging through the trash folder for about ten minutes. I never realized just how many emails I receive a day."

"Oh, okay."

They got to the sidewalk, passing a middle-aged couple with baked goods in their hands, giving them a nod and smile until Ally gushed, "So? How was your morning? I bet it was totally amazing, I mean to be there from that end and see the place from another stand point and hopefully have someone like Sam in your corner eventually, I bet he could even get you a job. Wow, it must be quite a whirlwind, though, am I right? Does that bother you?" She turned to face him, eyes worried. "I didn't even think that it might be a stressful thing. Are you okay? I mean, did you enjoy it?"

"Ally."

"What?"

He pressed a second kiss to her lips and she grinned a little, taking his hand as he led her toward the parking lot. They were supposed to go to this small little restaurant down the road, a cheap place with decent food. It was no Bridget's diner, but neither of them wanted to take the risk of not getting back in time, especially on his first day. Finally, he answered her, "I was trying to say that if you give me a second, I'll tell you all about it, but… well…"

"Hush. I got excited. Please do tell."

He hopped into Ally's car, glad to not drive. He loved that damn truck but sometimes getting inside of it was an experience in itself. There was something to it, something alive. It was almost as if he would look to his right sometime and see his friend, not the true passenger. Whatever kept his buddy's spirit alive, even if it meant a stale smelling car and a crappy radio dial. She waited calmly for him to start his tale of the day, listening intently and only adding comments when she really wanted to.

When he was finally done, she gave him another tiny smile. "Seems rather uneventful, huh?"

He nodded. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he almost felt as if his first day would be this whirlwind experience where he'd change someone's life like it felt for him. But in reality, he was in that hospital room a lot longer before anyone got through to him, especially not some staff member who believed they knew more. Sure, he had the experience that the other staff did not, but each person's hell was their own and no one could truly understand it completely. It just wasn't possible.

"I was hoping for something a little more—I don't know—passionate? But I guess that takes time."

"I bet it'll be less time than you think, but if not, come find me. I'll bring some music up and we'll make that place a party."

 **Never Letting Go**

Sometimes on slow days after lunch, Ally would take her guitar and spend some time in the nursing home units, playing for the elderly and listening to their stories. Many older patients had little family come and appreciated any chance to speak with someone, anyone for that matter and have their voice heard. Usually, it was hard to get through more than a couple rooms in an hour's time, their stories easily emerging her and making her appreciate her job even more.

Ally would be lying if she said what her mother-in-law asked her left her head the day before. In fact, she felt as if she was replaying it over and over again for the last twenty four hours, wondering if it was some sort of hint from the Moon Family to produce smaller Moons. She had been so self-absorbed in her job the last few months, it never occurred to her that maybe Austin wanted more—he never said so, but it didn't mean that it wasn't true. Austin might be more honest with her these days, but it didn't mean there weren't times where he struggled.

There were so many questions she had. Did he want kids… and now? Did he think it through? They were struggling with help from both of their parents, and they really couldn't fit another person in the already cramped department. Austin only had one semester of school left, literally about four months until his thesis was due and he would walk across that stage and earn the right to say he did it. He like most was not promised a job and the idea haunted her. She made decent money because she held a government job. They had great insurance and a reasonable amount of paid time off, but could she be a mother? An only child, she was more in tune with talking to imaginary best friends and singing than her dolls.

She managed to make it through lunch without casting too much suspicion on herself, blaming her distraction on work, something so simply done. Austin obviously overwhelmed by the internship didn't question it once, and they enjoyed a simple lunch together before he headed back upstairs for the second shift, and she back to her office with the thought to get her mind off things.

Today, she chose a bit quieter option, heading to the TBI unit for some more occupational based therapy. She had been working with Jon, a young veteran who suffered some head trauma while deployed and struggled with short-term memory, as well as angry outbursts. He took interest one afternoon in her guitar and asked to teach him. Slowly, they were making progress together. His injury made it hard for him to remember the chords, though he tried his best. There were hopes that the practice would strengthen what he lost, and she was seeing improvements in his every day life each time she visited.

She only spent about a half hour with him, knowing that too much exposure would make it counterproductive. Remembering her conversation with the receptionist at the desk the other day, she headed toward the young veteran's room that they planned on moving in a week's time. It was dull in comparison to some others' rooms, with no decorations on any of the walls or any sort of familiarity whatsoever. In a sense, it reminded her of Matt in the very beginning, no one to look out for him and help him. There were differences, though. Matt was conscious and somewhat able to communicate, though it was trying. He turned out to be closer to her than she ever would have thought.

Entering Mr. Montere's room, she found none of the sorts. Bland sheets and empty walls were first to greet her, the shades pulled closed making the room quite dark too. Though his eyes were open and he blinked occasionally, he was otherwise minimally conscious. It was basically a vegetative state according to his charts and from what she heard from the staff, no one expected improvements. With no family to advocate for him, he would be moved to the nursing home where he could rest comfortably and his room be used for an individual more able.

Still, entering the room of such a young person so destroyed was hard, even with experience behind her. She sighed lowly, placing her guitar on the nearby chair and taking a seat on the one next to his bed. "Hello Mr. Montere. I'm Ally. I came by a couple weeks ago, but I'm not sure if you remember me."

"I was wondering if you mind if I called you by your first name. Aaron is a lovely name. I always found it interesting that there are double a's in it. It made me question the pronunciation as a child and made my parents realize I was too inquisitive for my own good."

While she prayed for some miracle break through, he did not move, but it didn't surprise her. He was not truly with her, after all.

"I brought my guitar today, if you'd like to hear a song. I am a recreational therapist here and I work upstairs in a new program that uses music for healing. I have a group that comes weekly and I do single sessions too. Sometimes on the odd day I am not swamped with paperwork and have no appointments, I sneak away and usually end up here. I hope you don't mind."

She found just talking was therapeutic for herself, and she hoped if he could hear her, it was a nice change for him, too. "I am married to a veteran myself. His name is Austin, very close to your name. He is actually interning upstairs with the PTSD unit. It's personal for him because he was there sometime ago and he wants to change how people see veterans who come home mentally injured. It is also something that might benefit you all here, too."

"I'll play a song, if you'd like. I like the artist Rachel Platten, she sings a lot of positive music."

 _And love, if your wings are broken, borrow mine so yours can open too,_

 _Cuz I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down_

 _We can find a way to break through,_

 _Even if we can't find heaven,_

 _I'll walk through hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone_

 _Because I'm gonna stand by you._

"I think it's a really pretty song," she whispered, setting down the guitar beside her and taking the cool hand in hers again. She watched him blink, feeling sorrow for him to be still there, but truly unable to interact in the world around him. Was he still there? Was there a person still inside of him or were those tubes attached to his body the only viable part of him left?

"It also is true for a lot of the people who dedicate their lives to this place."

She stood up, leaning over him. "I wish I could do more for people like you. My husband's Uncle has a TBI. He struggles to speak and is confined to a wheelchair. When I first met him, I had no idea how to handle the situation. He taught me a lot about treating people with respect no matter how they look or how they might talk. He's an inspiration to me and I bet you would like him. He's never lost his goofiness."

"I hope I'm not bothering you," she added. "Sometimes it's nice to just talk to someone who doesn't know everything about you."

The man's eyes fluttered closed quickly, twice and then reopened. Beyond that, she was staring at hollow green orbs. "I can keep visiting you for the next few weeks until they move you. I hope they told you they plan on bringing you to another part of the hospital. It bugs me when the nursing staff think they can do that without at least telling someone. If you don't mind, I'll keep coming back."

She sighed, knowing she was asking for approval from someone who might not even be able to process what she was saying. Ally smiled sadly as the man's eyes blinked another time, and she gave his hand a squeeze. "There's an optimist inside of me that says you can hear me, and if you can, I hope you know those words I sang are true. You deserve someone in your corner. I'm more than happy to be that person if you'd like."

She made it to the hallway before she broke down, everything from the last twenty four hours hitting her at once, silent sobs racking her small frame. Seeing people like him infuriated her and also shattered her, knowing that there was so little modern medicine could do to fix a broken brain and she prayed for some sort of answer to it all. Much of medicine in military based injuries were not simple fixes or fixes at all. It was like putting a bandage over a gunshot. Eventually, it would soak through and you'd have more of a mess and less supplies to deal with it.

She left the area feeling discouraged and trudged her way up to her office and noticed there was a voicemail on her machine. Ally sat down in her swivel chair and glanced in her compact mirror, seeing her mascara worn around her eyes and her shadow now gone. "Beautiful," she muttered, taking a tissue and wiping the remainder of it away. "I guess I should be used to this by now, but it doesn't get any easier."

"No, it doesn't."

Ally gasped at the sound of someone's voice and looked up to see Sam standing in her doorway. "Hey, Ally. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just got back from a day trip with another unit and wanted to check in here. Are you okay?"

"Just a rough afternoon. There are times I feel like what we do doesn't do enough, you know? Ever feel like you help one person to have three more walk up? I feel so spread thin and yet, I could spend another twenty hours here a week and never help all those who need me."

"You aren't expected to do this alone," the man stated, his eyes creasing in worry as he took a seat on the chair opposite her desk. "And you can't do it alone. You help so many people on a daily basis and I think you're forgetting how important that is. We are a veteran's hospital and there is a crisis going on in our country today. For the foreseeable future, the lines to our doors will be much longer than the staff list. We do our best and we have to realize that is all we can do. You can't go home at night wondering if you could do more because you'll make yourself crazy, Ally. I promise you, you make a difference and I know it because the guys upstairs gush about you."

She smiled at the man in front of her, so collected and calm. He was a veteran staff member, having been here nearly a decade yet only in his early thirties. He'd seen the worst of the times at the hospital and while the war was winding down, the treatments and the injuries were doing the opposite. She knew she was not the only stressed employee and with his encouragement, she was not alone.

"There is no harm in caring, Ally. In fact, it makes you a better therapist. But you have to remember one thing: you matter too. You can't help others if you over extend yourself. I know you worry about Austin but he's doing so well. The more he's here the more he'll continue on that path. You're doing great, don't forget it."

Sam got up, coming over to give her a brief hug. "And if for some reason, you forget that or you need a reminder, my office is only one floor away. Feel free to stop in any time."

"Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate it."

"I'll see you around. Let me know how Austin's first day went. I think he should be leaving now, and I have enough paperwork to sink a ship."

"Story of my life," she laughed weakly. "Have a good day."

"You too," he said sincerely, giving her one last reassuring look before turning out of sight. Ally took a deep, shaky breath and glanced at the blinking phone to her right. She would answer those messages, finish up her report on Jon's progress and head home for the night. After all, she had responsibilities outside of work and one of those was her loving husband up stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! I know I'm not updating as frequently as many of you would hope, but I am trying so hard to make sure this sequel is just in how it is written. The characters of LFH are some of my favorite muses and I never want to publish something that doesn't give each of them the credit they deserve. I also had a bump in the road this summer, which made updating a bit rough for a while and am hoping now in the next few weeks before classes start, I can get some ample writing done.**

 **Regardless, I am excited for what is to come with this story. We'll be meeting several new characters in the next few chapters, one who will play a HUGE role into what is going to make this story what it is. I'm dropping subtle hints to what it will be, but honestly, you probably would not guess the situation from those hints. That said, this character is going to be both a great character for me to write, but also a very tough one.**

 **A final note before I shut up and let y'all enjoy. Some of you asked why I do not publish LFH and just change the character names so that there is no copyright infringement to A &A. I would LOVE to, but see, that is actually not the problem. A lot of these characters I have based off people who I have met in my life (and in some sad regards, they are not limited to one person-while I might know someone with a situation like Matt's, or say Shay's, etc. there are plenty of people with similar backgrounds) and I do not want to upset or put out their stories to a larger audience and have to explain where my original idea came from. Like I said, while these characters are NOT the same people, some of their traits come from people in real life. It is both not fair to them (would you want your story published?), nor do I feel comfortable going into that market. Military veterans, active duty, and their families are an interesting community, to finish off and while wonderful, can also be very critical of people writing from a limited perspective. What I mean by that is: yes, I am in the VA hospitals and can give you a perspective from someone who is there in those regards, but I am writing based off research and third person otherwise, which is bound to have it's errors. I don't want the backlash, I suppose. Regardless, I love the hell out of this story, and I am SO proud of it.**

 **Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Only responsibilities had a funny way of showing up at the worst time. _Hey girl! I can't decide between these two pairs of heels. Which do you like better? I can't wait to see you tonight!_ Came from Trish as she was waiting for Austin outside the main lobby, her heart plummeting in her chest. It was less than a week to the grand opening of the new shelter and she was supposed to discuss program strategies over dinner with her Latina friend and Cassidy.

Ally groaned, wishing somehow she could stop time and maybe take a nap behind the hydrangea bushes if only for an hour. Years ago, when Austin was still deployed or when he was far away, she wished to stay this busy so that time would fly. Now, she felt like one of those stretchy kid toys which got pulled in every direction. She loved spending time with everyone, but how long until someone stretched too far and she broke? And the idea of a baby? Oops, off with Ally's arm!

What she would give for another cup of coffee…

"I could hear you from inside the building," Austin chuckled, kissing her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Any idea how to clone someone?" she mused, finally sending a text back to her friend, promising she'd meet her at she and Dez's apartment in a couple hours. "I forgot I promised to meet up with Trish and Cassidy tonight. It has been such a long day, I was hoping to just go home and relax with a crappy romcom marathon."

He nodded, following her to her car and waiting until she was safely inside before agreeing verbally, "I agreed to go to Casey's tonight too. I haven't seen my nephew or niece in a couple of weeks, but I think the idea of being on the couch under the covers with you sounds a lot nicer right now. This first day drained me."

"Anything more exciting after lunch?" she questioned, fiddling with the AC controller while she adjusted her mirrors and the like. She was careful with her questioning, making sure that the tables couldn't be turned. Ally's brain was fried. "I saw Sam right before I left. He was heading up, seems like it was a quiet day all around." She didn't mention what they talked about, or her slight breakdown in the hallway. She didn't want to worry him over her overachieving heart, and if Sam didn't say anything to him, he would never have to know. A part of her mentally scolded this. She would resent Austin for not talking about an issue like this, but with so much on each of their plates, the needless, overemotional worries just didn't have a portion.

"Not really. I got to sit down with a few of the guys and watch a movie, but it was pretty uneventful. That one nurse has it out for me, though. I don't think she likes that I challenged her."

"Take it easy," she giggled, kissing him quickly on the lips as he backed away from the car. "Won't want to see that poison spread all over."

"Unless it involves you spreading chamomile lotion all over my body," he teased.

She started the car, watching him begin to retreat. "I don't think you need poison ivy for me to do that."

He rolled his eyes at her joke, but still laughed while retreating to the truck. Ally closed her window finally and switched the car into drive. Seems like her busy day was not over as of yet.

Ally headed home to change, while Austin went straight for his brother's home. She told him after dinner with the girls, she'd head over there for a quick hello. The idea exhausted her, but like her husband she hadn't seen her niece and nephew in some time either, or their parents. Clara texted her earlier in the week saying the group should meet up, but it was obviously hard with two children under the age of five and so many conflicting schedules otherwise.

Too tired to care, Ally threw on the most simple of black dresses and a pale blue cardigan to match, putting on ballet flats to finish the look. Her make up from the morning still looked alright, so she reapplied some cherry colored lipstick, glanced around for her pocketbook and ran out the door, reentering her car in record time, hating how it was already warm because of the heat.

She sent a text to her friends and then drove off toward the inner parts of the town, hoping that traffic wasn't too awful while picking up Trish.

"I told you, it looks fine."

"If I wanted to look fine," Trish edged, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at her husband—who backed up instinctively—and tossing her hair, "I would've put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I am wearing a brand new dress, and all you can say is you look fine?"

Those were the threatening words Ally heard as she let herself into the apartment, trying to hide her bemused expression from the panicked redhead who shot her a pleading look while she caught up. Ally held up her hands in surrender, used to Trish's antics by now, and wondering how her friend was not. He married the woman; she was a bit much to handle and they all knew that.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he stammered, giving her the most false smile she'd ever seen, one out of sheer desperation and hope that it would probably be over soon. "Right, Ally?"

"Don't bring her into this," the girl snapped, turning around to give Ally a more poised smile then seemed possible. The girl could turn it off in an instant; she had to give her credit there. "Hi, Ally. I'll only be a minute. Dez is learning the lesson that you never tell a woman she looks fine when being asked on how she looks for an important occasion."

"How have you not learned this lesson yet in four years of marriage?" she wondered, earning what could only be described as a look of a traitor from Dez, who mock slammed his arms against his chest and stuck out a full pouty lip.

"That hurts, Ally."

"Truth hurts," she teased, coming over to hug him regardless. Truth be told, Dez was probably one of her favorite people outside of her husband and best friend. There was something about their early friendship in this whole military life of hers that stuck with each of them and made them closer than rest of the group. Perhaps it was seeing him at his absolute worst and knowing that he could be more, or maybe they were just those kinds of spirits that were meant to be friends. Either way, she loved him more than she could properly express and she knew he felt the same way.

"You do look beautiful, Trish. Stunning, actually," she added after a moment, playing her cards right, to which the Latina looked in the mirror and fluffed her hair, grinning ear to ear, muttering something like 'damn straight, let me get my shoes' before disappearing beyond a corner. "You never tell a woman she looks just fine, Dez. Take that as the one chance to tuck it away and never forget it."

He rolled his eyes, "She always looks stunning to me. I don't know why she needs someone to tell her that every day."

"Because it doesn't hurt," she muttered, squeezing him again. "Now hush up, boy before you get yourself more in trouble. Whatcha gonna do for the next couple hours on your own? Crazy party? Is that why Austin said he was busy? Or are you gonna sneak out and go eat all the ice cream in the world? Or maybe hop into some superhero uniform and save the city?"

"Wild imagination you have," he quipped, walking over to the couch and making a grand motion to fall into it, grinning ear to ear. "I have a date with the couch and some stupid TV show. Actually, I don't have anything to watch and I don't care. It sounds nice to just sit in front of it."

"I hear that on so many levels," she agreed. "How's the job hunt going?"

At the question, his smile and overall posture fell. "Horrible."

"Yeah?" Her heart slumped for the redhead. No one would hire him full-time and he was left working a crappy part-time retail job to help with the bills. He swore up and down with his injury that he couldn't go back to school, that his brain was too mixed up to properly study. In his words, 'I barely passed high school, Ally. Why do you think I joined the military?' It hurt her to think that something couldn't help him, or at least catapult him somewhere better than where he was. Dez was hardly 'slow' in any sense of the word. You would never even sense there was something wrong unless you asked him about the scar on his head, or get him very stressed. Only then did his speech slow and he stutter over words.

Someone who fought for their country and gave up so much time deserved better, and everyone in their group knew it.

She forced a smile onto her face as he blinked sadly back at her, the atmosphere in the room completely trashed. Trish was taking longer than she imagined, so she slopped down onto the couch with him and nestled her body closer to his. "You are going to find the most perfect job in the universe one day. It's going to be everything you ever imagined and wanted, and it's going to make these awful days look like a distant bad dream."

"Not sure if it always works that way, Ally. You and Austin have been blessed immensely by what you were able to pursue. Trish makes okay money through Joye's positioning, but it's not enough. The term living 'paycheck to paycheck' can't even apply here. I'm pretty sure we've maxed out one credit card and we're close to maxing out another. I don't know what we'll do soon if I can't find something better. I thought about taking another job, but it would make it so hard for both of us."

"You'll figure something out," she swore, knowing she was telling him relatively empty words. The job market was much better than a decade's previous, but it was still hard to compete when the only thing on your resume was military service and a short tenure at that. No one wanted to see 'honorably discharged—medical' on your file. Then they asked questions, and while they couldn't deny you a job because of that, they found other reasons to list. Crappy, but legal ones.

"I'm ready!" Trish announced, strappy cheetah heels marching into the room. "Let's do this, girl. Dez, don't burn the apartment down while I'm gone. There's a reason I left you a frozen pizza."

Dez looked at her sadly, "I even suck at cooking, Ally."

"So do I," she teased, trying to at least leave him with a smile. "Head up, Worthy. You'll get there."

The girls agreed to meet at a seafood restaurant downtown that was well known for it's soups and it's fried dishes (and it was cheap—something Ally was glad to know especially after Dez admitting how broke he and Trish were… she would offer to pay for Trish's meal, but she garnered that the admittance was said in confidence and would probably result in Dez getting into actual trouble). There was little wait and the trio were seated by a window near the marina while the sun set. Ally couldn't help but be pleased by this.

"How about a cocktail?" Ally asked with a smile. "My treat."

"Yes," Trish gushed, rolling her hand over Ally's with a huge smile. "But I'll pay for my own."

Worth a shot, at least. "Sorry, I'm just gonna have some iced tea," Cassidy smiled, already immersed in the menu, barely looking up from it to answer her.

"Did you die and get replaced by a copy?" Trish asked.

"Seriously, I have never seen you turn down a drink, especially a free one, in your life," Ally added.

Something was weird. Very weird and she couldn't put her finger on it. Cassidy was never this quiet, especially when she was allowed to 'let loose' and enjoy some time alone. Ally was only seconds away from asking her the same question that Trish did, only with real concern and authority, when the girl looked up, eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant," she announced, immediately closing the menu while her eyes filled up with tears.

"OH MY GOD," Trish shrieked, earning many looks from other patrons, who she promptly ignored as she stood up and rushed over to her chair, throwing her arms around her. "That's great!"

Ally noticed something still seemed wrong, "You're not happy about this, are you?"

The water works continued, "I should be. I mean, it's a baby. Babies are adorable, aren't they? But Tyler and I aren't married, hell we're not even engaged and my parents are so old fashioned and they're gonna flip. They already see him as a bum for some God forsaken reason and it literally sends me up a wall. And look at me! I can't be a mother, can I? I mean, I've been off my ADHD meds since I found out last week and it feels like the world is in high-speed and it just seems like so much and Ty doesn't know and I don't think I could do this, but abortion sounds equally terrifying and it's not like we weren't careful because I'm on the pill and we even used a condom—we were safe, do you know how hard and rare it is to get pregnant anyway it's hard, you know—"

"Shh, hey," Ally whispered, grabbing her by the hand and slowing her speech. "One thing at a time. Let's rewind here a bit. Do you want to stay here? We can totally ditch this place and go get burgers by Mac's by the pier."

Cassidy sniffled, full tears slowing if only momentarily, "I guess so." The tears promptly returned, "I can't even eat anything on this menu!"

"Alright, alright," Ally murmured, glancing at Trish who was already up and signaling their approaching waitress that they would be leaving and apologizing for holding the table without ordering. "Come on, let's go get a greasy cheeseburger and milkshake. The world is always brighter after some grease and chocolate."

Once on the pier and laden with a shake and burger each, the girls found a quiet area to sit down and talk about it. Cassidy had calmed down considerably, but was still sniffling and red-faced, a hiccup escaping between bites of her burger. She took a sip of her chocolate large shake before sighing and looking at the other two. "I had a suspicion last month that I might be, when I missed my second period, but since my period was so messed up as a teenager I originally assumed that it must be again."

"You did only get your period once every other month in high school," Ally mused enviously. "But how many times did you miss it?"

"Three," she admitted, looking sheepish as both girls gasped. "I spotted the second month, so I assumed, okay? I mean, I get light periods anyway, so it really wasn't far out there. But I noticed last week that something felt weird about my body, almost as if there was something going on inside. I left the diner after telling Bridget my worry and went to Planned Parenthood to get tested. I couldn't risk going to my primary, my parents still go there. Doctor-patient confidentially would apply, I know, but I was so scared. So, they tested me and what do you know, I'm already three and a half months along. They asked me if I wanted a sonogram, and I panicked and left. It all felt so real in those moments and it's ridiculous because it is real, but I couldn't take it. I had gotten back from the doctor the other day when we met at the diner."

Ally nodded, finally understanding her friend's distance. "Alright, so… there's a lot to cover. First, regardless, you do need to see a doctor, Cassidy. Either at Planned Parenthood again, but you need to see someone. They need to make sure everything is alright. Beyond keeping the baby or not. Your health is still at stake in a pregnancy no matter what. Remember when Clara got kidney stones when pregnant with Chloe? It turned out to be nothing major, but it scared all of us."

Cassidy sniffled, tears welling again. "I'm so scared. Ty isn't working right now so he can focus on school. I'm making good money at the diner between the waitress shifts and the manager shifts I'm covering, but a baby is going to throw us for a loop. What if he doesn't want a baby? What if he tells me he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

Ally shook her head feverishly, "No way. He loves you way too much. You've been through way too much for him to just drop you or this baby."

"He's going to want to drop out of school," Cassidy sobbed. "I can see it. He was saying when Chloe was born how much work it would be and how surprised he was that Clara was able to handle a newborn and toddler while Casey was away those two weeks dealing with the kids' shelter stuff. Oh my God."

Trish interjected, "There is a lot of time to plan. But before you go any further, you need to tell him because he deserves to know. Cass, you're already almost four months along. You'll know in a couple weeks time what you're having, too! That is a huge thing."

"My mind is so all over the place," she moaned, groaning louder when a bunch of seagulls rushed overhead, practically shrieking at the site of their fries. "My ADHD meds… I can't be without them, it's killing me."

"We'll figure it out," Ally again reasoned. She made a mental note to ask one of her doctor friends at the hospital how dangerous it would be for Cassidy to be taking the ADHD meds she was on for as long as she was while pregnant. She knew most of those medicines were dangerous to take during that time. "Trish is right, though. Right now, you need to talk to Tyler about all of this. You are a working pair and once you guys talk it through, a lot of these issues you're worried about are going to fade away."

"Can you guys come back home with me and be outside while I tell him?" she murmured. "I need someone there in my corner in case it doesn't go well."

Ally glanced at the clock. It was nearly seven pm and she promised Austin that she would stop by the Rhodes household around eight when dinner was all done. He planned on staying until about nine, which was the kids' bedtime. Ally figured as long as she showed up before then, she would be alright. Besides, Cassidy did need her and she knew the girl would do the same for her if the situation was reversed.

Trish nodded, answering for both of them. "Let's get going then. The longer you wait, the more scared you'll be."

"Okay."

At the apartment complex, Ally and Trish waited outside while Cassidy told Tyler the very exciting yet terrifying news. The girls made small talk throughout the wait, starting with her friend's excitement about the shelter, as well as Dez and his foolishness but well-meaning heart. "I wasn't really mad at him," she admitted. "I just like to mess with him. I think he knows that."

"Ease up sometimes," she teased. "There's worse things in the world than an oblivious husband, right?"

"Totally. He means well and I know I'm very lucky. I just wish he wouldn't be so hard on himself sometimes. Maybe that's why he is because of how I act toward him. I would like to think he knows the difference, but I probably should tone it down."

"He loves you so much, Trish. He sees you as the best thing in his life."

"I know. So, all this baby talk… you in the works for a bun in the oven?"

Ally nearly choked on her milkshake. Was everyone trying to ask her that damn question? Was everyone in some sort of plan to get her pregnant? She glanced at the Latina woman beside her, who only raised her eyebrows while stirring her own shake. Finally, Ally answered honestly, hoping that her response didn't send off any red flags or make it seem like she was terrified of the question, which she was. "Not at the moment. So much going on that it seems like the worst time. I'm not sure about the future, but it could happen. How about you and Dez?"

Trish shrugged, "I come from such a huge family that children were running around until I moved out for college. I'm in no rush, besides—we're hurting for money right now. I overheard Dez tell you that. I assure you we're not anywhere as bad off as he thinks we are. My parents send money every month to our account, but we are struggling. There are credit cards and it's just what it is. He can be so much more, but he believes that his injury defines him sometimes still. It's infuriating because he always mentions it to his potential new bosses and they see him as some sort of walking time bomb. Like TBIs are similar to PTSD, when they're not, and they're already wrong about that, too."

"He's honest, there's nothing wrong with that."

"It is a great quality to have, but not when trying to get a job."

"Fair point, but maybe he hasn't found anything because he's going to get the best job ever in the future."

"Maybe," she mused. "It always is hard to see over the hill until you get to the top, right?"

Ally smiled warmly, "Right."

Just then, the door to the apartment slammed and Cassidy came jogging down the steps, tears replaced with a smile. "He's overjoyed," she whispered, leaning over the car with a sigh. "I should have told him the moment I found out. He's upset that I've kept it a secret, but we're going to make appointments tomorrow to figure it all out. Thanks, guys. I'm so glad I have you guys as friends. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She got out of the car, humid air sticking to her body as she tangled her limbs around her emotionally drained best friend. They hugged, Trish joining after a moment under the dimly cast light of the streets. She managed to back up after a moment, setting her fingers onto the other girl's stomach. "You're having a baby."

Cassidy's eyes welled a second time with tears, nodding her head feverishly. "I am. Oh my God."

Together, the girls rejoined and there was giggling until the other two realized they couldn't stay like that forever—though, in those moments there was a beautiful peace and Ally wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews! I got this one up much faster this time, right? Sadly, this is the last weekend of freedom for me before classes start, which does make my updating schedule harder. I have about another chapter prewritten but not edited, so I'm hoping that I'll be able to post about once a week or so if I keep at it. As many of you know, I am starting my final two years of college and am officially a social work student. So, what Austin is doing, I am doing and it is so very exciting for me. I went to orientation the other day and got to hear from others how it'll work and I'm just really excited. I'm hoping the inside perspective from my own experience will help me to write some later chapters better. Some have guessed a few things of what is to come, but there is much more than you could ever imagine. Anyway, this is a pretty fluffy chapter and I know some of you have been waiting a while for it. I'm pretty happy with how it came out. :) It's mainly all happy, to be honest.**

 **Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally dropped Trish off about fifteen minutes later, assuring the curly haired Latina she would call her immediately upon entering Casey's. Then, she signaled off the side road apartment complex, hoping that the good news would somehow continue for their group—first with Dez getting a job, of course. She waved briefly from the distance, hitting the highway and noticing it was almost eight pm. She would be a little bit late, though she did text her husband when she left the apartment and he assured her it would be fine.

Life was insane, she reasoned. It showed no signs of slowing down, though she couldn't help but think in some ways, a slow life would be worse than busy. She loved her job—she loved making a difference and changing how the world saw people like her husband, and of course, she was unconditionally head over heels for the blond fool she shared her time with. Her friends were growing and molding into who they were meant to be—what was wrong with busy? Ally felt oddly complete. Maybe the frazzling days were supposed to serve as reminders to how it felt during the really bad ones. She needed to keep that in mind.

Turning off the highway, then a smaller main road, she found herself down the nautical neighborhood which lead to her husband's brother's home. The houses were quiet in this area, some of them only winter homes for those from up North trying to escape brutal winters. The others were elder couples with convertible cars and ample money to spend on things like weekend golf trips and Sunday newspapers. A brief laugh escaped her lips at the thought: Casey got the Sunday paper and had an old muscle car. He was practically one of these people. Perhaps she should ask if he liked golf.

Amusing herself, she slowed getting onto his block. The land in which he had expanded, used for his and Clara's idea of a shelter seemed ominous in the dark. With no lights and a shell of a building, if you didn't know the area you might wonder what could show up there. Still, she knew the two of them were hard at work to make their dream a reality, and soon there would be paint on the walls and lights illuminating the beachfront home for children. Crazy.

The front yard to the Rhodes' home was different than it was when she first saw it. The blue hydrangeas were out of season and only green, but there were little white sea flowers that danced along the cemented path which lead to their door. The small fence which her husband and brother put up for the children's safety fit in well with the nautical area, some more flowers along the frame giving the home a cozy feel. In the driveway were the couples' cars, parked in perfect lines and looking basically brand new. Well, one was. While they still owned the fancier car which Clara drove, they had also recently purchased an SUV for their children, as it was easier to bring around toddlers in bigger vehicle. She often teased Casey when he drove it, saying it messed with his 'cool' vibe.

He only laughed and said, "All the cool men are riding SUVs covered in kid gunk, Ally."

Maybe.

She killed the engine, realizing she couldn't admire their house for much longer. She needed to get inside and make sure her husband wasn't being swallowed alive by the elder Rhodes child. It would seem that Cameron had taken after Austin in some regards, or perhaps he was just at that age—he was a Wildman, put simply.

She locked her doors (force of habit, but probably not needed in this neighborhood), and walked along the cobble path until she reached the door, and wondered if she should knock or let herself in. She could see Clara from the side house window, somewhere in the kitchen moving back and forth. The door was locked, so she knocked.

To her surprise, it was Casey on the other side. Usually, much to his exasperation, one of the kids would run to the door and just fling it open, which even in this neighborhood was a bad idea. "Hey Casey," she greeted, coming over the doorway to give him a quick hug. He kissed her cheek and asked how her night was. She rolled her shoulders, giving a noncommittal chirp for an answer, to which he took.

She noticed the silence almost immediately. "Where is everyone? Did Cameron bury Austin in the backyard again?" She tried to keep her voice down, knowing that while Austin allowed the small child to bury him in the sand, the action wasn't particularly good for his flashbacks.

"No, I put a stop to that a few weeks back," the raven haired male admitted. "I know he doesn't care for it."

She nodded in appreciation, "Okay, so where are the three children?"

He caught the joke and shot her a twinkling look, following after him until they reached the living room area, seeing Chloe knocked out in the nook of Austin's arm and Cameron in the other, sucking on his thumb and enthralled in whatever cartoon movie they were watching. Austin peered up from the screen and shot Ally a warm look, looking quite pleased with his current surroundings.

"Well isn't that sweet," she murmured, watching as he moved his one arm just a bit but slowly so not to disturb his slumbering niece.

"Hey Ally," he greeted.

All hell broke loose at the sound of her name.

Cameron basically shot up like a canon, shouting her name loudly through the living room, promptly waking up Chloe who shrieked in protest. Clara, thinking something was probably wrong, came into the room and put the lights on, blinding just about everyone and making Chloe up the volume—something she wasn't sure was possible.

"Aunt Ally! Aunt Ally! Guess what? Uncle Austin built a sandcastle with me earlier! We worked really hard on it! He even found seashells for the towers and mommy had these pretty sequins for decorations! I thought we could let Mr. Buttons live inside, but mommy said that goldfish don't like being out of water, so I guess he'll have to stay with his really small house in the fish tank!" Mr. Buttons was the goldfish that Austin won for Cameron at the last summer fair they were at—she was surprised it was still alive, if she were honest. The fish had looked quite off that night, but with Casey's watchful eye—and much too big tank (20 gallons for one fish, at first) the fish had thrived.

Besides, something told her that he was glad to have a fish, and not something furry as of yet. He did not see her husband's brother a fan of bunnies or cats, and figured something aquatic was more his scene.

"That's great! Do you want to come show me?"

Clara waved from the corner of the room, holding a now whimpering Chloe who sucked her thumb and stared at Ally with accusatory eyes. After all, she was the one to wake her up, if you thought about it.

"Sure, just give me a minute, okay? I just want to talk to Uncle Austin first."

"Okay! Mommy, where are my shoes? I can't find the right one! They were right here!"

"Cameron," Clara sighed with a slight laugh, following after the rambunctious toddler who was still going on and on about the missing shoe, until they were out of sight.

"What's up?" Austin asked, stretching his legs before coming over and pressing a kiss to her lips, running his hands over the back of hers and then down her spine, settling quite close to her butt. "You seem quite happy."

"I'm sure that Tyler would love to be the one to tell you, but I'm terrible at keeping secrets," she admitted. "Cass is pregnant."

"Really? Wow!" Austin replied, Casey also raising his eyebrows. Probably because the idea of the redhead pregnant seemed a bit crazy. "How far along?"

"Almost four and a half months. I know, it seems like a long time, but she thought she just missed a month at first and didn't have that many symptoms. They're happy, but it's going to be a rough couple of weeks I think regardless. She's got some stuff to figure out for her own health and such."

"ADHD," he remembered. "Right?"

"Yep. I'm sure they'll figure it out. How was your night?"

"Cameron elbowed me in a kidney, but Clara made a delicious dinner that made up for it," he murmured, giving his brother a look that said leave them be for a moment. Casey took that as his chance to leave the room, and Austin kissed her deeper this time. "It was nice. It's really a great morale booster to be around kids who are innocent and usually don't mean anything but what they say."

"I know what you mean," she agreed, following him toward the back of the house where the entire Rhodes' family had convened, Cameron shrieking about the castle, grabbing Ally by the arm and nearly dragging her onto the deck, which had been expanded again since the arrival of their second child. They made it down to the sand, the other adults flashing on the outdoor lights so that they could see the masterpiece which was made from sand.

Ally was impressed. Austin and Cameron had made quite the building from the earth. And there were several seashells and sequined layers to it. The entire thing was about three feet tall and still standing. "It's beautiful, Cam," she told him, picking up the squirming child and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You did a great job."

He practically jumped out of her arms, running back across the sand to where Austin was on his back, Chloe using him as if he were a jungle gym. In typical child fashion, Cameron jumped into the mix and landed on Austin with a thud she even heard from a distance.

"Oof! Jeez, Case, what the hell are you feeding this kid?"

Ally watched from a distance as her husband wrestled the two toddlers, shrieking and playing as if he were a child himself. Cameron was having a blast, a big, toothy grin splashed across his face, while Chloe babbled around him, her footing not quite steady on the sand yet.

He was so good with them, she realized. Austin could easily slip into a kid's mindset which not only benefited his relationship with his nephew and niece, but his overall child relationship. The events from the morning slammed her immediately. He would make a wonderful father. Was this fate trying to tell her that? Ally bit down on her lip, pushing some hair out of her face that blew from the seaside breeze.

"Long day?" Clara asked, coming up beside her. She realized she had not moved from where she stood near the sandcastle and turned to face the pretty blonde. Ally envied her—two kids and still had a better body than she'd ever have. If Clara knew it, she didn't flaunt it. The girl was modestly dressed, in a pair of jeans and a fitted tea shirt, hair tied up away from her face. With no make up on, she did look tired, but still glowed.

"Exhausting," she admitted, turning her attention to the ground. "It's nice to just watch."

"I agree," she mused. "Cameron's become such a handful. Endless amounts of energy in that kid. I swear."

"I see," she laughed. "Chloe walking now probably makes it a thousand times worse."

"I get a workout every day," she agreed. "It's great though. I wouldn't change a thing. Being a mother is an absolute gift. I love it."

Ally couldn't help but feel something in her gut when Clara spoke, her eyes shining with passionate, fierce love for her two kids wrestling with their Uncle on the sand. Cameron had the advantage, was on Austin's back and had him in some sort of chokehold. Austin was tapping his hand into the sand, shouting about quitting and Chloe was just running circles into the gritty earth. Casey looked too amused to intervene. It was an oddly perfect yet dysfunctional scene, one no one could not smile at.

"You okay?"

Ally realized she zoned out. She forced a smile, not sure why she couldn't place the feeling inside of her. "Yeah, I am. Just tired."

"Come on, the boys can handle the kids. Let's go have a cup of tea."

Inside, she was met with silence, the air conditioner tuning out the ocean and the shrieking children. Clara put on the tea kettle and settled down in a seat next to Ally, who was glad to sit and not think about anything if only for a few minutes. In a short period, Clara had prepared two tea cups with sugar, milk, and lemon on the side, the tea itself in pretty, old-fashioned looking cups. She admired them, floral swirls and watercolor painted designs filtering the ceramic.

"They belonged to my Great-Grandmother," Clara mentioning, adding a few teaspoons of sugar and a wedge of lemon to hers. "I only use them when it's girls around. I'm always so scared the boys will break them wrestling or something similar. I only met her when I was young; but I remember these cups. They're a memory, I suppose."

"They're beautiful."

"They are," she marveled, taking a dainty sip from the hot liquid. "So, Austin's first day was today, right? He said it was pretty uneventful. How was yours?"

She considered telling her the truth, but knew anything said would probably get back to Casey, and in turn would get back to Austin, so she decided not to. "It can be trying sometimes," she decided for instead. "I spend more time going through paperwork and filling it out some days than actually seeing clients, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Many of the guys love that the therapy is an alternative to medicine." She paused. "Much of the stigma with the VA comes from the constant use of anti-psychotics and other medications. They mask problems at best, usually. They don't really help heal anyone. Remember when they had Austin on that depression med for the first few weeks outside? He hated it and he said he didn't need it. They took that as 'I don't want help' but in reality, all it did was make him tired and hyper at the same time. I mean, I'm not saying I'm against medicine, because for some people, it is a savior. I get that."

"I agree," Clara added, giving her a look that said 'you have my attention, continue'.

"I just feel if more VA locations were willing to try what we're doing, and maybe other venues or activities, they would see changes. A lot of organizations outside of the government have success because the guys are going to gyms and working out, or playing a guitar, or painting. It's therapy without making it seem like therapy. I was talking to Sam—the recreational therapist in the PTSD unit—and he says when he brings outside organizations in, the guys are so much better. Even just outside organizations in general. He mentioned one group who comes in with games and drinks for a couple hours. The competition takes their mind off the same old and gets them up and bickering. The only problem is most of the leadership doesn't see it that way."

"Which, if I'm not mistaken, means they are not listening to what the veterans are saying," Clara observed. "Am I right?" 

"Oh, definitely. Austin was lucky with his therapist. He let him speak and wanted to hear what he had to say. Giving him that notebook probably was the best thing for him when he was inside. Most of them hear maybe five minutes and write a prescription, not once really getting to know their parent. Maybe its overstepping my boundaries, but if someone comes into the room and isn't a fan of music nor wants to learn, I ask what they like. I then try to find something in my pile of organizations that they could try. One guy liked hiking, so I set him up with Shay's group. The other guy? Loved fishing. I asked around and found a Vietnam veteran who went out with a few others once a week. It really is simple: you get to know people, you find out how to help. It doesn't work for everyone, but I'm willing to bet a least a quarter of struggling veterans only struggle because they're not being listened to."

"You're doing a great thing," Clara smiled, watching Ally as she sipped her lemon tea. "I worried about Austin when he graduated. He's so driven—he graduated early, you know that right?"

"I think he mentioned that a while back," Ally agreed.

"He's so smart but when he's off, he's off as I'm sure you know. He needs direction and this seems like the perfect chance for him to not only keep his own, but help others like him."

"Sam is hoping that Austin's presence at the VA is going to do great things for the younger vets in the room."

"No one understands a vet like a vet."

"Exactly," Ally smiled. "So, how's the grounds going over there?"

"Waiting on permits," Clara rolled her eyes. "I never realized just how much you needed to actually build a building. When we expanded here, it wasn't nearly as complicated. I have been on the phone at least five hours a day some days trying to piece it together. Once we get that all squared away, we can focus on setting up the inside and doing layout work. I am looking for a landscaper for the outside. I want it to look as nice out side as it does inside. I'm good with design, but only from an interior perspective."

"But you have such nice flowers outside!" Ally insisted.

"Most of which were here when I moved in with Casey. They're perennials and have little upkeep. The white flowers were simple."

"I'm not sure how it would work from Virginia, but I could reach out to Alex. I know she hasn't worked in a flower shop in some time, but she does incredible things with her garden and I'm sure she could offer you some pointers. Better yet, I've been meaning to invite her down here for a long weekend. Maybe we could make a day out of it. All of us."

Clara mused over the idea. "I like it. I'm not quite ready for it yet, but I'll let you know when I will."

"Great," Ally answered, feeling like she helped somehow. "I'll mention it to her."

Just then, the backdoor barreled open and the three boys and Chloe came tumbling in, covered in sand and seaweed, Austin and Cameron soaking wet. "You went into the ocean?"

Clara looked slightly worried, "In the dark?"

"We were careful," Casey intervened. "And it was only from the shore. We didn't get above our knees." True to his word, Ally noticed that Chloe was only damp just like her father. "It was Austin who decided to start a splashing war with Cameron."

He smiled sheepishly. "It was warm."

Clara rolled her eyes, moving her fancy tea set up to a high shelf and then turned her hands to the two small children. "Let's go, you two. Time to wash up and get ready for bed." Cameron protested the entire way, but followed regardless. Alone with Casey and Austin, she stepped forward to press a gentle kiss to his temple, all while giving him a disapproving stare.

"What?" he said innocently.

"You're supposed to be the adult," she murmured.

"It is more fun to be the barely adult who is super fun," he shot back.

Unable to keep her expression stoic, she broke out in a smile. "It suits you."

Austin grinned, "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews! I am working hard to get this story updated on a more regular basis, though it hasn't been easy. That said, I am coming at you with a relatively long chapter, and the next one is also up and ready to go! I'm planning on posting that one closer to the end of the weekend, though it might not come until early next week. I'll have to see how much I get written in advance. Anyway, I'm really excited about what is to come. These next two chapters introduce a few important aspects to the story: including Aaron's arc, which is SO important to Ally's development, as well as pursuing an interest that I've wanted to for a while. Secondly, we also meet a new character named Garrett, someone who is going to be important for other reasons, though he's not going to be as prominent as Aaron. And thirdly, the shelter opening is coming up! Which in turn, introduces us to the biggest arc of this story and I am so thrilled to get to writing. But! First, we have to get through these two chapters. I ask you pay careful attention to the small points I make in these two chapters: as they are important to what will be happening in 'the background' once we start the major arc. And finally, I really hope you are enjoying this, it's been such a thrill to me to write it and I am loving being back in this universe. This past week was my six year anniversary with Soldiers Angels, something which is so incredible to me in itself. I've had a lot of great memories from it, some that have hurt me (losing veterans, injured veterans-whether it be mental or physical-all things that we see in this story), and everything in between. So thank you for enjoying this, because I love creating it. :)**

 **Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Ally pulled into the spot next to him at their apartment complex, he smiled. He was absolutely exhausted—first day at the VA and his brother's kids would do that to you—and he couldn't wait to head up to their bedroom and cuddle with his wife. He figured he should probably take a shower first—there was sand in places he wasn't quite sure sand could get into, and he was also pretty sure he stunk.

Ally went directly into the kitchen, putting on another tea kettle (How did girls drink so much tea?) and he meandered his way through the hallway, grabbing a towel and dropping his t shirt and pants in the dirty laundry, somehow miraculously empty despite how busy Ally always was. He tried to help as much as possible with house work, refusing to be like Mike he only let his mother do the work. He didn't want to be a lazy husband, but Ally was just quicker. He thought about putting together a list of chores to do in two days when Ally had work, and he had no classes or other activities. Maybe he could make her dinner, or at least order take out.

He mused over this as he started the shower, hopping into the warm water with a smile. Being at Casey's made him happy. His brother—sometimes it was still weird to say that—was doing so well for himself, and he loved watching Chloe and Cameron grow up into wonderful children. Cameron definitely took after him—he was bold and sometimes reckless but was fiercely protective of Chloe and his parents. Austin knew the two Rhodes' adults grew up with less than stellar home lives, so he was glad his brother's family had the stability he never did.

He also loved being an Uncle. The more time he spent with his Uncle Matt, he realized just how important it was to be there for the kids in your life. Matt was younger than Austin when Austin was Cameron's age, but he spent many days taking him to the beach or the arcade, just generally being a pretty awesome guy for his young nephew, probably aware that Mike was a pretty crappy parent.

Austin wished he could remember more of the times they shared when he was young. Most days it came in flashbacks, but they were fractured and usually stayed that way, even if Mimi tried to fill it in with pictures and her own thoughts. Matt was doing better now that he had a computer which read his eyes, allowing him to speak in more concise, understandable sentences without the strain of having to focus on his speech. Austin went with him and his mother a few weeks back to a storage room that they'd been paying with had all of Matt's belongings. He found old Army uniforms and photo albums from his time in the service, and things from when he was Austin's age. Matt would never be that man again, but he didn't have to be the one in the hospital room that Ally met, either.

He thought about when he was older and Cameron and Chloe were teenagers. Would Cam grow up to be like Casey? Driven and stoically patient, while Chloe sweet and sometimes mischievous? One could only hope, but there were many factors that would influence their growing minds and bodies. He just hoped they continued to have what they did now.

Casey also spoke about a car ad he saw the other day. "I think we should buy it," he said while Cameron ran back and forth with his beach equipment, trying his best to get enough wet sand for the castle he promised to help build. Beside him, Clara was trying to put sunscreen on Chloe's arms. The sun was deeper in the sky, but still hot because it was Florida and she had lily-white skin.

"How much?"

"They're asking a couple thousand, but it's negotiable, so I was gonna check it out this weekend. I don't want to pick up a complete piece of junk, but the pictures looked promising. What do you say? I'll lay out the money, I know things are tight for you and Ally right now. But it would be good for both of us. I'm swamped with the shelter next door, you've got school and the internship… it would be fantastic to spend a couple nights a week restoring a car like we did in high school, right?"

Austin milled over the idea, stirring a glass of kiwi lemonade; Casey's favorite drink and the one always in the fridge homemade by Clara. "I'll come with you. But let's do it."

Before Casey could further agree, Cameron came running up to him, swinging his arms wildly because he saw a crab in the water and it caught a fish. He spoke excitedly, begging Casey to come see and the raven-haired male smiled, promising he'd be down in a minute.

This seemed to satisfy him and he ran back off toward the shore, giving both of them a reason to smile. "You're good at that."

"Good at what?"

"Being a father," he explained.

Casey shrugged, "It's not hard. Besides, you're great at being their Uncle. They love you."

"I know, but it's different. I can hang out with them, make them laugh and generally just be cool, but all the hard stuff is on you, his parent. I like that exchange," he laughed, but then grew serious. "It's a much different dynamic. He ran to you because he was excited, Case. Not me."

"You would be a great father," Casey stated, giving him a clear, honest look so he knew not to make a joke. There was a brief silence and Austin knew Casey knew how scared he was of the idea of being a parent. His father did such a number on him from a young age, and there was always a lingering fear that he would be worse as a parent himself. His brother's blessing meant a lot, but it still wasn't enough.

So, he shook his head. "I don't know. But it's not like I have to worry about it. Ally is so focused on her job, and I have a ton to worry about for school. We're not trying, and the conversation hasn't come up. I don't think she even wants them right now, so I'm not going to try to put the idea in her head. She's not thinking about it, and if I'm honest, I don't really want to. So I mean, it's a far distant thought."

Casey nodded, just as his son screamed for both of them to come look. There were now two different crabs, fighting over a dead fish. It was incredible, according to the small child at the foot of the Miami shoreline. Clara smiled from where she sat with Chloe, completely uninterested in what her older brother was doing.

"Well, it is just a thought," Casey hummed.

Austin nodded. "Come on, before we're tossed into the ocean as bait."

The next two days passed slowly. Austin had two classes the next day, with two dull lectures that don't do anything for him. He worked on the start of his project afterward, Ally still at work and in meetings for the majority of the afternoon. He was bored out of his mind but he didn't want to be the husband who couldn't survive without his wife's company for a couple hours. So, he focused on cleaning up the house, the idea he had the other night. Ally had done most of the laundry the night before, as well as the dishes (how, he wasn't sure—he had practically passed out the moment he came home from his afternoon class), so he instead focused on vacuuming and dusting the living room and tackling a few home improvement projects which had been on his to do list.

Finally, he finished and was shocked to find that there were still two hours before his wife was due home. He contemplated his options. Casey was also in meetings all day with some potential companies, leaving Clara with the two kids. He loved the toddlers, but he was not in the right mindset to chase after them. Tyler was in class, besides, the man's world was completely different—full of appointments and planning for a baby. He considered Dez, but realized he too was probably at work.

Exasperated, he wondered how his life had become so tedious and boring in one afternoon. "Now what?" he murmured, wondering if perhaps he and Ally should invest in an animal. He always wanted a dog—something he could never have as a kid because his parents wouldn't allow it. He knew better than what came to mind, but as he grabbed his keys and headed to the shelter across town, he couldn't help but think he was doing something good.

Austin arrived minutes later, staring at the old looking building with some apprehension. A dog was a lot of money and care, something he knew they didn't have—but it also could be something they would love forever. He shrugged, knowing if worse came to worse, he could take on a part time job if need be. So, he marched inside the building and came face to face with a young woman who gave him a huge, welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the shelter. How can I help you today?"

Austin shoved his hands into his hair, a habit he'd been getting better at. His keys dangled near his neck and he offered her a sheepish smile, "I'd like to adopt a dog."

"Wonderful. You've come to the right place. Any sort of preference?"

He had no idea. There was a lot to consider, he realized. When he told the smiling woman this, she set him down at a table and asked about his home life. At first, he wasn't sure why. He didn't like sharing any details about his personal life, especially to strangers and those who may judge him on his past. As if she sensed his apprehension, she only smiled wider.

"You seem nervous."

"I haven't told my wife this yet. We briefly discussed adopting an animal last year, but nothing came of it. I know she would be thrilled, but I just wonder now if this is something I should consult her with first."

Turns out, the woman said he couldn't adopt an animal without all family members agreeing to it. So, she sent him on his way with papers and more papers, telling him to come back when he spoke to his wife, and see how she wanted to proceed. So, in mild terms, he had wasted an hour driving to and from the shelter and only left with some reading to do. But, she was probably right. Coming home with a dog without consulting Ally would probably be an issue. She would never say no to him, but she would probably be agitated and hurt that he did it without her.

With an hour left until she was due home, he said screw it and drove to the VA. He could kill some time in Ally's office, or maybe help out if she was visiting with patients.

He found her in the TBI unit, a place that not many others frequented as the patients there could be quite difficult to help sometimes. TBIs often were paired with anger issues and the staff were very well trained and had ample experience. Yet, when he found Ally, she was in the room of the comatose veteran who they planned on moving in less than two weeks to a nursing home. He sighed, seeing her holding his hand on the bed, eyes wet but no tears falling. Ally's heart could sometimes get the best of her; he knew that this man was wrecking her just from looking at her.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered.

Ally shot up like someone hit her and whirled around. "Sam told me where to find you."

She smiled weakly. "This is Aaron. He's the one I told you about the other day. He is all alone. So, I've been spending an hour or so here each day. I think he deserves that."

Aaron from a distance looked absolutely fine, creepily so because his eyes were open. Yet, when he got close he could see healed shrapnel scars lacing his body, and a few larger ones near the nape of his neck and one near the side of his head. Austin felt a weird pang of remorse for the man, knowing his situation was worse than Matt's, and he had no one in his corner.

"Can he hear us?"

"We don't know," Ally murmured. "They say those in these situations can, but there is no way to be sure."

"That's unfortunate." Before he could continue, his eyes darted Austin's way. He backed up in alarm, but the woman before him shook her head.

"His eyes move. It is just nerves, nothing more. He is not awake."

Austin felt eerie about what she just said. There was just something absolutely terrible about the thought. He stole another glance at Ally, seeing the haunted look in her uneasy eyes. He knew something like this hurt her more than it probably helped him, but recognized there was no way she'd ever leave his room. Ally had a habit of taking her heart and dividing it into as many pieces as she could. Admirable, yes, sometimes fracturing too. "That's morbid," he finally responded, hating how cruel it sounded. "Sorry, I don't mean that how it sounds. It just sucks."

"It does," she agreed. "So, in regards to what I just said before, I come in and talk to him. He knows all about you, so I guess Aaron you have met my husband now. Austin is retired, like I told you but he'll hopefully have a job here soon. He's finishing up school, only one semester left to go."

"I'm hoping to have a job, but it's not a sure thing," he felt the need to mention. "It's incredibly difficult to get a job here. Ally was very blessed there was an opening and a willing staff member who would vouch for her."

"Sam is wonderful," Ally agreed. "I wonder if you've met him."

Ally squeezed the man's hand and his heart lurked for the two of them, just as Aaron's eyes fluttered closed and open. He sat down next to Ally and took her free hand, knowing sitting here probably broke her heart every day, but she would do so until they told her she couldn't, or he was no longer available to see. "I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some?"

Ally nodded gratefully. "I finished my paperwork earlier. I hope you don't mind, but I might stay here a little later than my shift. He gets moved in less than a week; they're pushing for it sooner since the room could be better used and all that other garbage they spew. I want him to know he's not alone."

He nodded. "I understand. I'll be back soon."

 **Never Letting Go**

Ally was glad when Austin decided to go get coffee after finding her alone in the room with Aaron. She knew situations like that were not good for him—they brought up painful memories and while he often tried his hardest to understand why she tormented herself with people like this, she knew his run for coffee was his way of taking a breather. It was better than having to explain herself, minimally.

"I love him so much," she told Aaron, fixing his covers, while adjusting the clothes he wore. "I just wish sometimes things like this didn't bother him. He tries so hard to be strong, but his PTSD is triggered by the oddest things. It's why I never ask him to come down here with me. I think a lot of it stems from his best friend's injuries, if I'm honest. Dez getting hurt was the first time he really experienced what war does to someone. He doesn't talk much about it even today. Dez is the only person who can talk about it who he's close to—and those memories are in pieces."

The man blinked, and she sighed. "I hope you don't really mind this kind of conversation—I'm sure you'd rather hear about sports, or maybe military news. I'm boring, I am sorry. I shouldn't use you as a confessional."

The man blinked twice, and she felt a pang in her gut. This was not fair. To serve your country so nobly and honest and end up alone in a hospital bed with no one to care for you. He had absolutely no one—not even an emergency contact outside of his squad leader. Ally had even contacted him and asked if there was anyone—this man, Aaron was all alone.

"I'm just sorry I can't be more of assistance to you. I hate coming down here and feeling like I'm leaving someone in the same state in which I entered. Maybe its naïve of me to think that my abilities allow me to always make a difference but at the same time, I know that I can't. That bothers me. I've left you each day, with no change." This was getting too close, and she knew her rambling was damaging to both her own psyche and whatever was left of his own function. She was borderline wrong, but she couldn't stop.

The man's eyes blinked twice again.

Ally stared at the man's eyes, as they flickered lazily back and forth. Something caught her attention. They always came back to her. She felt the hairs on her arms stand, something unconsciously getting her attention, perhaps too much hope and positivity on her mind, but she could almost see life that others ignored. She heard one of her higher bosses scolding her, telling her that this was not how it worked. Successful cases at this level were hard to find, and she was looking for a piece of hay.

"Just my dumb hope getting the better of me," she mused softly, but then the man blinked again twice, and Ally felt the urge to test a theory. Something inside of her was compelling her to him and how his eyes responded to her, though she knew she shouldn't try too. People like him were practically lost causes to the VA system. Again, her boss's voice in her head. But, she reasoned, not to her. Never to her. She was the one who saw these men and women, not these corporate jerks who only wanted signed pages and numbers. He wasn't a number. "I know I'm crazy, but if you can hear me, blink again now."

The veteran did so. She was startled, but pushed that it was probably a fluke.

"If your name is Aaron, blink three times."

This time, the man did not move. She was about to huff at her own stupidity when the man's eyes looked directly at her and did just what she asked. Ally backed up and gasped, "You can hear me. You're aware of what I'm saying."

He looked at her lazily before blinking. It seemed he could hear her, but she was not sure what the blinking meant. How aware was he? Was there damage to his brain? She had so many questions, but she knew the things she just saw were real and she had no idea how to prove it to anyone else.

"Are you in pain? Let's try it this way. We'll do this so that when I ask a question, you can blink twice for no, and once for yes. Do you understand?"

The man blinked once. "Okay," she urged, fighting the urge to rejoice then and there. "Are you in pain?"

He blinked twice.

Ally wanted to cry. "Do you know where you are?"

Once.

She bit down on her lip to keep from smiling. "Do you know who you are?"

Once.

"I'm going to grab a piece of paper." She wrote down several numbers and then looked at him again. Adrenaline coursing through her, her hands shook making it hard to think but she couldn't stop now; there was just too much at stake. "I'm going to point to these and when you see me get to the answer I want you to blink." He blinked once. "Okay, great. How long have you been conscious?"

She started at one day, then two, and made it all the way to nearly three weeks before he blinked. So, he was aware of time. There was a calendar across the room and a clock on the wall, as well. The nurses wrote all his info on there so that they could share as needed, so that helped she reasoned. But, another part of her felt sick… he had been awake so long and no one had any idea. Who would've been able to notice his eyes? She only took a chance on the direction in which they turned. The room blurred as the emotions overtook her, but she forced herself back to reality.

What happened to this man? How was any of this plausible? Ally once again managed to stumble upon something much bigger than she ever imagined.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, squeezing his hand. "Can you feel that?"

Once.

Ally was both intrigued and disturbed. Before she could ask anymore questions, Austin came into the room and she assaulted him with what she had found. He seemed taken back and apprehensive to the idea, but when she asked him several questions and Aaron had answers, he too was in shock and awe, setting down the coffee on the nearby table and giving the eye-attentive man his full attention. She watched him stare down his fellow veteran, as if the entire situation had come from some movie, and they weren't living real life.

Finally, he reasoned, "You need to tell the staff. He deserves a chance to get better, Ally."

She was so immersed in what happened, she had forgotten where they were.

"Aaron," she realized with excitement. A wide smile crossed her face and a part of her got giddy. This man did not belong in a nursing home, he was still with them. "I'm going to get you help. You're not going anywhere."

Austin told her to get a staff member, and she left the room, not sure who would still be around so late in the afternoon. Many doctors did not frequent this area, only came down for daily check ups, usually for only a few minutes and leaving the nursing staff with more than they could handle. TBIs were such new injuries in the military world, not understood nor accepted widely before the last decade.

She finally found a nurse in another room, apologizing profusely for interrupting the woman and quickly explained the situation. She did not miss the look of disbelief cross the young woman's face, though she did take her belongings and follow her to the other end of the hall, depositing several papers on the nurses' station before grabbing the computer and following Ally into the room where Austin sat, next to Aaron's bed silently, looking more out of place than she wished him to be.

"Aaron is awake," she repeated firmly. "Austin and I both asked him questions and he was able to answer me by blinking. I don't know how it's possible, but I'm not crazy."

The nurse, probably a family member of elder staff, as she was young and timid now in the room, stared at the man with confusion. It was way above her pay grade and everyone knew that, but Ally did not want to leave the hospital that night without someone at least confirming that she and Austin did not digest some sort of drug. The woman—her badge said Maggie—smiled down at the immobile man nervously, checking his vitals to which Ally bit her tongue, wanting to point out how unnecessary it was in those moments.

Austin, thankfully spoke for her. "She just told you the man has been conscious for three weeks without any human contact. Can't that wait?"

Maggie seemed spooked by it all. Maybe a part of it was guilt, or worry. She didn't know which, but the woman had not said a word since entering. Ally took this as her cue to step forward and help. "I set up a simple system with him. One blink means yes, two means no. I also have a paper chart over there for dates, so I was able to confirm he's been conscious for about three weeks. I'm not sure if that helps, but you can ask him something." She stepped into Aaron's line of vision, blocking his view to the nurse, and then mouthed, "Please. Don't let him be alone another night."

Something inside the young blonde seemed to awaken and she gently pushed Ally out of the way. "Hello Mr. Montere. I am one of the nurses on duty tonight. My name is Maggie. Ally has caught me up to speed. Do you know who you are?"

One blink.

Ally beamed, squeezing Austin's hand.

"Great. Do you know what happened to you?"

There was no movement in the man's eyes, and Maggie darted to Ally visually.

Aaron remained still.

"Maybe it's not a simple yes or no," Ally reasoned, focusing her line of vision on the man, who blinked once rapidly. "Okay, so that's where we are. Are you saying that you have some idea?"

Once.

Maggie gave her a shaky smile. "Thank you, Ms. Moon. I apologize, Mr. Montere. This is nothing I have ever seen before and I'm not really sure how to go about this. My boss is on her lunch right now, so I'm just trying to gather as much information as I can to give to her in a short time. Let's get some more basics down, shall we?" Maggie went through some of the questions Ally asked, including his name, date of birth, and other distinguishing information. She even made her own chart with other answers, such as 'maybe', 'I don't know' as well as a range of emotions and necessary words that would better the staff in helping him. By the time they were done, it was nearly time for Ally to go home, but she remained frozen where she stood, watching Maggie retreat the room and go find the charge nurse.

"I think I'll be here a while," she murmured to Austin, feeling somehow personally responsible for the man before her. "If you want to head home, it's completely fine. I get that you probably didn't come for this."

She watched his expression carefully. "I'll stay," he assured her, squeezing her upper arm gently. "I know you could use a hand."

"Thanks."

Maggie walked back in with an older Latina nurse who Ally absolutely adored. Nurse Karina was in her early thirties and had this huge personality that often meshed well with the patients in the unit. At the sight of Ally, she gave a bellowing laugh. "Leave it to you, Ms. Ally to stumble upon something of this magnitude. Sorry for the wait," she added after a moment, glancing at Aaron in bed. "I cannot believe what you have come across. Hello, Mr. Montere. I'm the head RN on staff today. I hear you are able to understand us and can communicate with your eyes. That's great. We're going to send you up to the main hospital to run some tests in a little bit, but I wanted to be caught up to speed. I'm only here for a couple more hours, but as I'm sure you know by now I'm here every day just about so you'll be in my care tomorrow as well…" Ally tuned out the conversation, feeling a swell of pride in her chest. She knew there were not often happy endings in the VA, at least ones that came quickly, but she hoped this time would be differently. A man like Aaron's condition seemed to be a mystery to everyone who was made aware of it thus far, but she had hope that with the care of people like Karina in his corner, things would change.

"And, as I'm sure you have heard, you were set to be moved into our nursing home here on the grounds in just three days. You'll be pleased that I have already canceled that request and you'll remain in this room." Karina sighed dramatically. "Though, now that we know you are awake, we must get onto decorating. It's so drab in here. Ally is good for a lot of things—keeping a low profile is not one of them, as I'm sure you've noticed, but decorating and friendship is. I'm not her boss, but I'm hoping she'll take an order from me and find out what you like. We have some shopping to do."

Ally grinned at the woman, nodding reassuringly. She swore, as she glanced over at Aaron's motionless figure on the bed that something lit up in his eyes as well. Score one for the staff at the Miami VA, she thought; at least once in a while we end up on top.

Ally hated leaving after such an eventful few hours, but Aaron was taken to the main hospital for tests, and she knew if she hovered too long, she may overstay her welcome. So, she and Austin headed upstairs to her office, where she quickly gathered her things and decided tomorrow was another day for paperwork. Austin grinned at her as she shut the door and locked it, clearly feeling the effects of what just transpired.

"Can you imagine?" he asked after a moment. "I can't even imagine being in a situation like that. I agree with that nurse. For you to even realize that… it's incredible, Ally."

"I'm intuitive, I guess," she reasoned, slowing down as they neared the elevators. She just happened to try something and it worked out. She was sure there would be plenty of other times in the future where her guesses would never lead her into that sort of situation, but Austin was right. It felt great—like she was able to do something for someone that no one else could, even if it made her sound cocky. Maybe the staff would've picked up on his situation eventually, but she got to it first.

"Do you want to go eat out?" Austin asked suddenly. "I think we deserve that."

She couldn't help but nod, the thought of cooking an enormous task she couldn't even fathom attempting at this point. Sure, it would cut into their budget, but what kind of life did you lead if you never made room for fun? She told Austin to follow her, and they headed for one of their favorite Italian places, not stopping for second thoughts rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the wait of the chapter. I feel like I say that a lot, but it is true. You guys are incredible for waiting, and I love you all. Now, that said, I'm working on getting back into the flow of things. I have found that my time doesn't spread as much as I'd like, but I am loving being a social work student myself. I'm so eager to get out there and make my own difference... just one and a half years to go! That said, I am on break until the end of January, so I'm hoping to get some writing done.**

 **This chapter touches upon something that has actually happened inside a VA before, and thought it might seem a bit odd to think it could slip through a hospital's doors, it isn't that uncommon sadly. Garrett, the character you meet in this chapter I've grown a bit attached to in the short time he's been alive as a muse, and I am excited for what he brings to the story. But! He is not the one who many of you have heard things about. That one is coming. ;)**

 **On a final note, though it's been a bit, I wanted to share a quick thing: some of you know I volunteer at the VA. I have gotten to know a veteran there quite well and on Veteran's Day, I got to do something for him and watch him react in person to something that I have never gotten the privilege before. We, as in my fellow angels and I, and all the angels in Soldiers Angels often don't get to see the true reactions of those we help, ESPECIALLY those deployed. But to stand in a room and watch someone's face light up in response to something you did... it reminds you why it's worth it. Even with the hard days. :) I also have a kickass deployed soldier right now who I adore, and it's the first time I've supported a female soldier in a while. She's a total badass. :)**

 ** **OH. If you like military shows of any sort, PLEASE WATCH THE BRAVE. It is on NBC on Mondays at 10pm and I really enjoy it and the show has gotten super good, and everyone involved in the show are really into making it as accurate and real as possible, which is truly important in my eyes especially when you're writing something that is so cherished to many. (The creator of the show is also awesome and is really fan friendly, so that also helps. They also have a badass Navy SEAL as a technical advisor who is super interesting and promotes non medication based PTSD help through his organization, which I think is so incredibly important as the VA is known for overly medicating veterans. His name is Mikal Vega; check him out. And CHECK OUT THE BRAVE. We want it renewed. Tell them I sent ya. ;)****

 ** **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Enjoy!****

* * *

The next day or so passed quickly. Ally tried to get in to see Aaron, but apparently his situation was completely surpassing anything any doctors had seen in the hospital before and was practically unattainable. She figured the attention on him was a good thing, and focused on work in the meantime. That night happened to be the grand opening of the new shelter and she had plenty of catching up to do paperwork wise before heading there with Austin. Trish had already sent her a plethora of texts, ranging from excited to nervous, to flat out panicked. She did her best from where she sat to calm the woman down, though she also sent a text to her friend's husband asking if maybe he could help out a bit.

Austin was upstairs for his second shift in the PTSD unit. Sam was there today, something she knew he appreciated and probably kept him calm. The nurse who he experienced the first day made it a bit difficult to truly start, and with someone who not only knew Austin well, but understood where he came from, helped immensely.

It didn't stop her from coming upstairs about midway through his shift, though. She grabbed a guitar and buzzed herself in, seeing Sam first thing. His contagious grin lit up her face almost immediately, though she had to bite back a laugh at the teasing words that came from his mouth. He loved to kid around with the two of them, though she didn't mind truly. "Figured I'd check in and say hi. Anyone up for some music?"

"They just finished a movie," Sam told her, following along the old tiles until they reached the rec area where Austin was seated, gathered around by several veterans ranging in age. He grinned too when he saw her, excusing himself so he could press a quick kiss on her lips. Backed against the wall, where paintings from local children were glued, she was glad the two of them could share this experience together, even if it meant sometimes painful memories came up.

"Guys, this is my beautiful wife, Ally, the one I was telling you about. And she brought her guitar! Are we going to hear some songs?" He elbowed her playfully.

"Maybe," she teased, taking a seat in the heavy chairs. Ally frowned at the thought of them; she knew why they were filled with sand, but the concept still troubled her. To think someone could be so distressed in the unit that they needed to use furniture as a weapon or a defense was both alarming and saddening, though it had happened before. Austin's roommate Shay had used a tray as a weapon when he dissociated during their time inside the unit. He had no memory of attacking Sam, or anyone else, but that was one reason why much of the furniture was either stuck to the ground, or too heavy to lift. For everyone's safety.

"This is Garrett, Roger, and Mackenzie." Garrett was the youngest of the group and the seemingly most fidgety. He looked to be about Austin's age and did not meet Ally's eyes when she stuck out her hand and greeted him. He was dressed in his own clothes—something a lot of veterans, especially repeaters, did to keep their own identity. While given the choice to wear hospital pajamas, she could always add a layer to someone's personality by what they wore. His thin, but long-sleeved gray shirt only reminded her of her husband, but for a reason she couldn't place.

Mackenzie was next to Garrett and seemed to be in his mid-thirties. He was a stocky man with warm green eyes and smiled widely at her when it was his turn, also dressed in his own clothes but instead a pair of sweats and a band t-shirt she didn't recognize. She liked him immediately. Roger she had heard about from Austin's first day. He was the troublemaker. He gave her a grin that spoke volumes and she knew she would enjoy his presence, though realized he'd probably need to be reigned in sometimes. He wore the hospital clothing, something she wondered about. She had a theory to this, connected to the generational differences in veterans, but she hadn't fleshed it out as of yet.

"Nice to meet you all. Does anyone have a request for a song?"

There was a pause, and then Mackenzie—Mac as requested, spoke, "Do you know any country songs?"

"I know plenty. Who did you have in mind?"

He rattled off a few artists and soon she was playing for the three man audience, even Garrett seemingly enjoying the music. By the time she finished her third song, the crowd had tripled around them. Austin beamed from where he stood with Sam, chatting quietly. She played a Shania Twain song for the fun of it, getting into it more and more as the group got rowdy. She ignored a few comments from Roger, who obviously had a sly mouth, and when she finished, the group clapped.

"Damn, Austin, you've got quite the wife. What's a man gotta do to find a woman like that?"

"Not talk like that, you fool," another man said, and the group cackled.

Mac shrugged, "Please. I've heard people say worse. In all seriousness, thank you very much Ally. You've made the boring less boring for just a bit. We appreciate it. I appreciate it."

She shook his hand a second time. "No problem, Mac."

"Come back soon," he said, just as a nurse asked for him to come for medication, nearly being pulled from the room. He made a tortured face, bowed to the group and left the room—only then did she notice he was walking on a prosthetic leg.

Austin took his seat, giving her an explanation without pause. "Mac made the choice to amputate his leg last year. He struggled for years with severe pain and used a cane, but the damage didn't get any better. He said he's been happier ever since."

"Seems like a nice guy," she agreed as a few hoots filled the room, the commotion coming from Roger's seat. "Roger is interesting."

He rolled his eyes, "Take anything he says with a grain of salt."

"Figured as much. Garrett?"

He sighed, "I haven't gotten him to say much. He's a bit shaky. He barely will make eye contact."

"I saw that too. Maybe you could get him alone," she reasoned. "He's your age. That's what Shay did for you."

"Not always the answer," he sighed again. "Sam said he came in earlier. He keeps jumping like someone is going to get him. Makes you wonder." Ally glanced at Garrett, whose dark circles under his eyes and pale skin spoke volumes. The kid probably didn't sleep. Again, she felt a pang of familiarity hit her. Only when he rubbed his arms together, skin on his lower arm showing briefly, did she notice something further—track marks. The universal sign of an injection drug user.

"Austin," she whispered, trying to keep her voice quiet enough that no one else noticed.

"What?"

She made a gentle motion to her arms and his eyes widened. "Addict."

"Yeah," he agreed, studying him silently. "I guess I have more in common with him than I thought."

"Those marks probably mean heroin," she muttered. Heroin was highly addictive and one of the worst drugs to withdrawal from. She chose to ignore his other comment; Austin's drug addiction days were not one of her more happy memories, though there was the thought of how easily she could make out the signs now. "Jeez. I hope they know that."

"Could they not?"

"He's wearing long sleeves," she pointed out. She wasn't sure what the full work up was when someone entered the mental health units. Some entered the hospital willingly, knowing their own limits, while some entered via the emergency room, or by the request of family members, the latter two usually not by their own accord. "Might be best to just pass that along." Ally got up, deciding she would at least try to be a friend to the kid. A friendly smile and hello could sometimes work wonders. She sat down two seats away. On his wrist, she saw a tattoo in another language. "What does that mean?"

He glanced up, sunken eyes chilling her. Ally felt eyes spoke volumes about a person; especially someone not so wordy like herself. She thought back to the night at her house, right before Austin overdosed in her bathroom—she had received a similar look, one she did not understand back then, but still haunted her to this day.

"I've always wanted a tattoo, but I'm too scared to go through with it. My best friend Cassidy has one on her wrist, sort of like yours. It's a cliché looking flower. I mean, it's pretty but it doesn't have much meaning. She just liked it." She spoke quickly and somewhat pointlessly, just trying to keep the conversation going, both for her benefit and his.

He didn't answer.

Careful, but still willing, she tried a different approach. "I just thought I'd say I liked yours," she added, going to get up. The PTSD unit was not in her work line, and she was only a guest when she visited so upsetting boundaries was easy to do. Much to her alarm, he grabbed her by the wrist. Austin immediately stood up, protectiveness getting the better of him, but she waved him off. She couldn't hide her own apprehension, but she didn't want to make things worse for an already spooked patient. Slowly, she sank back into the seat. Garrett gave her a sad look, one that more so mimicked a puppy, not a dangerous person, and she stared down at his tightly gripped hand, "I can sit here with you, but I would like if you let go of my arm, please."

He released it, eyelids fluttering like he didn't know it happened, "Sorry. I'm sorry."

She gave him a careful smile. "Thanks."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't. Just startled me is all."

"It means continue."

"What?" He motioned to his wrist. "That's interesting. What language is it?"

"French," he said softly. "My buddy always would whisper it when we were overseas."

"I bet it sounds prettier in French. So I hear everything does," she said gently. She knew that if he got the tattoo, the buddy he spoke of was probably no longer with them.

"I guess."

She moved to the next seat, and gave him a gentle smile. He fidgeted restlessly in his, his face showing how uncomfortable he was. She had a feeling it wasn't just nerves, and wondered how far she should press, considering she got him to open up to her, if only a little.

"Can I get you some water?"

"No thanks."

"I know they keep it warm in here, when I used to visit Austin I would want to shed my skin," she joked, trying to dance around what she was truly thinking. Ally knew she was close to overstepping her boundaries, but she was good at what she did. It wasn't often she was wrong and figured she could at least try.

"They do."

Garrett shifted again, swallowing thickly while avoiding her gaze, sweat beading on his forehead. Ally studied withdrawal in school; she knew the beginning symptoms and how they presented themselves. How could nurses not see it? Better yet, why was something like that not caught from the moment he came in? She also knew that if he was already this uncomfortable, in an hour's time his body would go from bad to worse. She stole a glance at Austin, who still seemed remarkably uncomfortable with how close she was to him, though she noted that Sam and the nurse from before were gone. She motioned to her arm and tried to signal what she knew was happening. It went over Austin's head, and he did not come closer.

Ally huffed silently.

"Are you sure I can't get you any water?" she whispered.

Garrett glanced up at her again, bloodshot eyes boring holes into her. He shook his head.

Ally was growing impatient. He was not the forthcoming type, obviously but she knew he was in pain. His veteran status made him better at hiding it, but not enough to go unnoticed by someone who understood. She glanced around her, making sure the others were at a safe distance and whispered, "I saw your arms." He backed up immediately, shuffling to get to his feet. She was quick to add, "I don't want to get you into trouble—that's not why I'm saying it. But I know withdrawal—I've seen it in Austin, and I've seen it in others. I don't know exactly what you took, but please at least let someone know before it gets worse. They can give you something to make it more tolerable."

"I don't know—"

"Save it," she said shortly. "I do this for a living. I don't care that you do it, I just don't want to see you in pain when it's avoidable."

"I—"

Before he could continue, Garrett pushed away from her and vomited the contents of his stomach onto the floor, narrowly missing Ally and almost getting Roger as well. The older man spewed a few choice words to the young kid, and Ally shouted for Austin to get a nurse, barricading him from Roger's wrath.

"Back up," she said in a surer voice than she felt. Every ounce of training she received at her job said to never get between someone who suffered from a mental disorder without proper training, but there was something that told her instinctually not to let the elder veteran continue. She was more worried about what Roger's line of assault would do to Garrett than what the former's threats could do to her. "Now."

Roger oddly listened. Ally whirled back around to see Garrett get up and run to the garbage can, again vomiting painfully. Ally hurried to his side, placing a hand on his back; he trembled at her touch, "Hey, hey. All right. Come on; let's get you out of here."

She took his arm and led him out of the circus in the rec room, the other veterans already talking and making up rumors. Ally got him down the hall before Sam and a nurse she vaguely recognized ran up. "He's in withdrawal," she said quietly. "I'm guessing heroin, but he didn't tell me." At this point, Garrett was conscious but not quite with them. Sam took the larger male off her shoulder, hoisting him on his instead. "He's vomited twice. He was sweating in the room and jumpy."

"I'm f-fine," he slurred, groaning loudly. He pushed off Sam and moved away, retching loudly in the corner, before slumping to the floor.

"Get a gurney," the nurse ordered Austin and he ran to the opposite end of the hall, while Ally and Sam got to his level.

"How the hell did you figure that out so fast?" Sam asked Ally, while she dragged Garrett away from the mess he'd just made. "He was fine an hour ago. Quiet, a bit jumpy but not like this."

She glanced toward Austin, closing her eyes. For a moment, she thought back to the times where Austin was in the beginning stages of withdrawal and she had no idea. When Austin was in the unit, she made sure to educate herself online and even further in school, taking a class on drug addiction so she could always know the signs. Terrifying memories flashed in her mind on overdrove and she forced herself back into the present, Austin still fighting with an old gurney on the opposite end of the hall. It was stuck.

Sam nodded, "Gotcha."

"Take it easy," she said to Garrett, who groaned, "They're gonna give you something for it soon."

"Methadone is already on order," Sam agreed, keeping a close eye on the young veteran. "Just waiting on a nurse to bring it up. It'll make this all the more bearable."

He curled into Ally, which only made her heart ache more for the kid. "Shh," she whispered, gently rubbing his back while he whimpered. Austin came running up. The crowd from the rec room all watched the show from a distance, murmuring to themselves. She shot a glance at Roger, who seemingly was front and center, and Mackenzie ushered the group back into the room, giving them privacy.

Ally stood, as Sam and Austin got Garrett onto the gurney, just in time for the nurse to come back with the methadone prescription. "Sorry," she apologized. "There was a wait. Come on, Mr. Vot, this'll help you." She injected it directly into his veins, which surprised Ally. She knew it came this way, but did not often see it administered in such way.

"It is fastest when directly in the vein," Sam said, as if he understood. "It doesn't work like heroin does—it doesn't act as a high. In fact, it'll even him out." He stepped forward and wheeled Garrett toward the other hall, stopping only when he reached his room with the nurse, leaving Austin and Ally standing in the hallway still in shock.

She leaned against the wall. "Jeez."

"Was that what it was like for you?" he whispered.

Ally glanced at her husband, who had a haunted look in his eye. Damn it, she thought. This was not what I wanted when I came up here.

She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "What happened in the past stays there," she assured him. "It does help the future though, does it not? Maybe this was part of the reason why I needed to learn."

He still sighed, "You should've never had to."

"Too late," she said definitively, giving him a hard stare. "It happened. And I love you. Every part of you, that includes the good and the bad, so know that." He gave her a guilty look, but nodded. "I'm going to go do damage control in the rec room and stop the rumors. I also left my guitar in there and I can see Roger using it for his own agenda."

That made her husband smile. "It's probably too late. He probably already sold it for a pack of cigarettes."

She grinned, "You're buying me a new one."

The staff quickly recovered from the ordeal—the rec room and hallway were cleaned almost immediately. Sam was near the main station on the phone with his boss, and the nurses were doing routine checks on the other patients, while Austin cleared off the tables in the rec room, rearranging the magazines and such. No one spoke much, clearly spooked by the commotion. Garrett had been resting in his room for about a half hour, and she was glad that he did not have a roommate currently. No one to stare, at least.

"Can you hand me that?" Austin asked her while she sat in one of the chairs, trying to recover from it all herself. She went up to Garrett just trying to be a friendly face and got way more than she bargained for—something that seemed to be happening more often than not these days.

She passed him the dirty plates and went back to her thoughts. Was there something in the water at the hospital? How did she keep ending up in situations like this?

She mused over the thought and leaned back, closing her eyes.

Still, the little voice in her head said she should go check on Garrett if she got the okay from Sam, and she told Austin this, leaving him to his duty. Sam gave her the okay, though asked that she did not rile him and she walked toward his room, seeing him curled up on the bed facing the other direction from the door. She didn't blame him; they couldn't close the doors in the hospital for safety concerns, so it wasn't like he could really get away from it all.

"Hey, Garrett?"

He didn't respond, though she saw him move slightly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she added, taking a step into his room. She made her way all the way over to his bed, seeing he was awake and his eyes were cast directly on the wall. She took a seat on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

The stoic response made her remorseful, as if the conversation they had in the other room didn't matter. It was important to her that he knew she wasn't the enemy, and didn't hold anything like his problems against him. Others may—with good reasoning. She would never try to say those who dealt with people like him, like she had, didn't deserve a break, or the right to get angry. But, that wasn't what she was there for. In many ways, she was a personal cheerleader for these men and women, someone who they could turn to when no one else would listen. He wasn't trembling anymore, and though there were still dark circles under his eyes, the color in his face wasn't as off anymore.

"I know you're probably exhausted, but I just want you to know that I work just a floor below this one and I am able to come up at any time. I don't know your story, and I'm not going to pretend to understand what you've been though—I could never and anyone who isn't a veteran who says they do is a jerk—but I want you to know my door is always open and you are never alone." She reached forward, and when he didn't react, only blink, she gently took his wrist. "Continue, right? It stands for something. So, don't stop. Continue."

He glanced at her, swallowing hard. "Some days that is hard."

"Hard, maybe. Unattainable? Never."

He closed his eyes at that, but shifted his wrist so that her hand was in his. "Thanks," came his quiet reply.

She stood, squeezing it gently. "Get some rest, okay? I'll come see you again soon if you want."

He nodded, already dozing off and Ally took that as her cue to go.

If Ally was surprised the day flew by after that, she would be lying. When she finally got back down to her office, she had three new voicemails, over a dozen emails, and a higher stack of paperwork sitting on her desk. She groaned into her seat—she hated this part of her job, and got to work. She returned the three voicemails, two of which eliminated some paperwork, and got through about six emails before her phone rang.

She recognized the call from the TBI office, and picked it up immediately, "Hello, this is Ally Moon speaking. How may I help you?"

"Ally, it's Karina. Do you have a minute?"

The paperwork on her desk taunted her, and she ignored it. "Of course. Is it about Aaron?"

"How'd you guess?" the woman chirped. "I know you wanted an update and I'm sorry it didn't come sooner. It turns out, it doesn't take much to stump a few doctors around here, but we already knew _that_. The tests didn't tell as all that much, but he was able to tell us more. From what we gather, he is full conscious and aware of what is going on, but is seemingly paralyzed completely—except for his eyes. There is a condition for that, and it's _very_ rare."

"Really?" she asked, intrigued and a bit horrified.

"Yes, it's called locked-in syndrome and it usually happens in situations like this after trauma. Aaron's unit was on patrol and came under small arms fire from insurgents. The group were trying to get from one location to another and he led the way as their staff sergeant, as I'm sure you've read because I know you." She bit down on her lip to keep the smile away—she did know his story. "The grenade that went off sent him into the air and had him landing about three hundred feet away. He sustained a few broken bones and more shrapnel wounds than I'm comfortable counting, but miraculously was in one piece. The trauma he sustained to his brain we were not sure of until now. This kind of injury often comes from damage to his pons, which upon MRI shows that is a highly probable situation, though time has passed which means there has been some healing. All in all, that's what they are diagnosing him with—though it took a consult of more doctors than I'm willing to admit, but it means that he is totally himself inside and unable to show us that from the outside, sans his eyes."

"And what does that mean now? How do they treat him? _Can_ they treat him?" she asked.

"We begin rehab, in the ways that we can. A lot of patients gain some use of their bodies back, and some gain all. There is not much known about this condition and a lot of areas are hazy. We do the best we can do. I know you'd want to be in the know, and he asked about you before, so I called to give you a heads up."

"Really?" She couldn't help but smile at that. "I'll come down before I leave and say hello. I'd stay longer, but I have so much to catch up on and there was a situation upstairs before, and I have Trish's shelter opening tonight—all things that sadly make it so I can't spend too long down there, but you know I'll be down."

Karina hummed, "Don't overextend yourself, girl. He'll understand. I'm sure he's more than thrilled to be where he is now than where he was yesterday. I'll se you in a bit. Bye!"

Ally spent another hour doing paperwork and even saw Austin leave for the day to get ready for the grand opening that night, alerting her she only had an hour before it was time for her to leave, too. She submitted a few more important things, and then decided to clean up for the day, heading down a floor to the TBI unit where she saw Jessa at the desk, talking to Karina and the nurse Maggie from last night. They were talking about Aaron.

"It's just incredibly sad that no one even noticed," Jessa said and she knew the girl meant it. Jessa was huge in Matt's advocacy before Ally learned who he was, so she knew the woman felt for people like him.

"Ally is the superhero who saved the day," Karina teased, seeing her come up.

She blushed, "Just paying attention, I guess."

"If you say so," the Latina grinned, elbowing her when she left her belongings behind the desk and followed the chatty woman down the hall, leaving the younger nurse and receptionist to chat. "I told him you would be down before you left. He seemed happy. We're still going on the one for yes, two for no system, and I went home last night and came up with a board for more detailed answers. One side has words and the other is the alphabet, but that is going to take some time to master. I'm just glad we have some form of communication—we got from him earlier that some days he's in unbearable pain and didn't know how to tell us. That was a painful thing to digest. So, we decided that pain would be three blinks. It's a bit much, but it's better than nothing else."

"Good to know. I can work on the board with him, if you'd like. I plan on spending time down here now that I know he is conscious. I was already spending about an hour a day if I had the time."

"How do you have the time?" Karina murmured. "You were telling me last week you were swamped."

She shrugged, knowing the woman was right. "I'll make time. So he knows he's not alone. No one deserves to be."

"Girl, I'm getting you a cape," she joked. "Alright. Go on in. I'll be in before you leave."

She left her at the doorway and Ally let herself in, smiling widely as she made her way up to his bed. His eyes focused on her almost immediately and she took his hand squeezing it. "Hi there. I hear you've had quite the interesting day."

He blinked once. She noticed the board next to his bed and picked it up, studying it. It at one time was a plain clipboard, but Karina ha printed out words and taped over them, each one common for every day conversation. "Has she used it with you yet?" she asked.

He blinked twice.

"It is a lot to take in," she murmured. "But I like a challenge." She looked at the words, realizing a lot of them she could deal with. "Okay, so how are you?" She pointed a finger over the first word, which said 'hungry'. He blinked twice, going over the words 'angry', 'tired', 'great', 'horrible', and 'okay', before he settled on the last one. "I guess it's a work in progress," she laughed. "But it is something." He blinked once and she held it up again and they went through the process a second time, and he stopped her on the phrase, "How was your day?"

She smiled, "It was pretty eventful, too. I spent a good portion of it with Austin and spent the rest of it doing paperwork until Karina called me. I don't like to spend a lot of time in my office, but today is my paperwork day. I spend most of tomorrow in here for weekly appointments, and then Friday is my group day."

He didn't blink, so she just continued.

"I know you really don't get much a say in what I'm saying, but I figure you don't mind and if you do, feel free to blink twice at any time to tell me to shut up." He didn't, so she continued, "Group day is when we have out-patient veterans come in together for group based therapy. It's also my late hours day, meaning I come in at noon and don't leave until almost ten. It makes it easier on the guys who work during the day to still make it here."

He blinked once.

"I have a thing with one of my best friends tonight… she and her boss are opening a new shelter downtown for homeless veterans. We're hosting a dinner—a few restaurants sponsored it and we're hoping to have about a hundred veterans show up, some of which we've helped in the past, and are hoping to draw new veterans that the shelter might help. Austin and his friends have a large circle of influence, so it helps our cause greatly."

She noticed his eyes lost focus. "Aaron?"

He blinked three times. "Pain?"

Once.

She got up, "Alright, here's the pain scale on the chart. Can you open your eyes long enough to tell me how bad it is?" The scale started at a one, and ended on a ten, much like most did. She got all the way to a seven before he stopped her, which was alarming in itself since most veterans would never admit to that sort of pain, so she excused herself to get Karina, who administered some meds for him, which seemed to relax him almost immediately. The focus he had when she entered was not as strong, but there was not a cloud over him anymore. "I can't imagine him just suffering through this before," Karina sighed from the corner of the room. "It breaks my heart. I want to literally turn back time and stop it from happening and I can't. I'm just glad we know now."

"What do you think the pain comes from?"

"Shrapnel probably still embedded somewhere in his body? Damage to nerves from the blast? Who knows? It's hard to say."

She nodded. "I wish we could do more for him. In time, right?"

"Definitely. I'm going to stop by the shelter tonight, what time is good?"

"Whenever," she assured the woman. "We should be open for the night regardless, so come whenever you can."

"I will," she smiled. "Alright, Aaron, I'll be back in a bit. We have the change of guards coming soon, so I need to prepare the night staff."

He blinked once and left the room, and Ally knew she needed to get going soon too, as she still had to shower and be at the shelter in less than two hours time. "I'll be back tomorrow. I spend a good portion down here tomorrow, anyway, so you'll see plenty of me. Rest well, Aaron. Goodnight."

He blinked once and there was a peace behind his eyes.

Something felt right, after such a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the love on the last chapter! I am so excited to get this one up, as it introduces one of the biggest characters to grace our little sequel here and I'm really really excited for you to meet him! Anyway, I know this might seem a little out of place, but I promise it'll all fit soon. Regardless, something that is said at the end of the chapter is so true, and it definitely holds true for me, as well. Getting attached to people in a unit like where Austin is interning, or getting attached/invested into someone's life in this field is very easy, especially when the outcome you want might not always happen. It's rough, but as humans we are prone to becoming invested and we crave the co-existence and support of each other. I'll leave that, and say that this chapter shall speak for itself. ;)**

 ** **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Enjoy!****

* * *

It was half past five, and Ally had been home for only fifteen minutes when she realized the dress she wanted to wear that night was not clean. Aggravated and running late, she plowed through her closet, ignoring Austin's bemused expression as he buttoned a white collared shirt and tucked it into his pants hoping she had something that would both match him and look wearable. Finally, she pulled out a dress she wore to Kensi and Shay's engagement party, hoping it was good enough for that night.

"Red is always your color," he murmured into her ear, lingering there long enough to send shivers down her spine. She shot him a look that said _behave_ , and she dropped her dress pants onto the floor, kicking them toward the dirty clothes bin before allowing Austin to take off her blouse, not missing the hungry look he gave her body. His fingers trailed her empty back, her only reaction to bite down on her lip. Her eyes closed momentarily, wondering how terrible it would be to miss the event.

Reality smacked her thoughts. "No time for that," she teased as he ran his firm hands down her side, and she scurried away and slipped on the silky fabric, admiring the dress in the mirror. When she purchased it, she loved it for it's simplistic design and it's great quality. Now, she just admired how the bra she wore underneath it seemed to make it look even better. Austin apparently noticed that too. She patted his head, earning a look of disgust and went into the bathroom to reapply make up, finishing the entire task in just fifteen minutes.

The shelter was in the same building as the original, though Joye and Trish also purchased two buildings next door to theirs, tripling the size. Before the remodel it would house a total of twenty-five veterans, and only had a small storage and kitchen area, making it hard to keep up with donations and hold events inside. With the additions, they would have a large pantry that would be both for live-in veterans and an area for those to take food with them. It also had a small work out room, a large common area with several recreational activities, and another 'party' room of sorts, where they could hold events and take in extra people in case of hurricane and the like emergencies.

Ally would like to say that she remembered the majority of the event, but she was whisked between so many people and thrown into conversation after conversation, that she only remembered Trish and Joye standing on the stage giving the last speech of the night. Austin had escaped with Dez somewhere, which made her happy, and she was standing with Brandon, who was telling her about his new puppy he'd gotten with his fiancé. It was a nice, and needed lull in insanity and puppy talk was all her mind wanted as the crowd clapped and dissolved a final time, leaving only the staff and a few stragglers around.

Ally followed after Brandon, her body moving without her mind as he finished the story about his dog's new toy, cleaning up garbage off the tables and stacking chairs to be brought back to who loaned them for the event.

"You seem really tired," Brandon commented quietly, making sure no one overheard him.

Ally shrugged, "I am. Work is rough. A lot of days I leave there with a stack of things already due in the morning, but it'll fix itself eventually. It would help if there wasn't such an influx of people every day coming in looking for help, but I suppose that's going to continue for quite some time."

There was a pause, before he carefully continued the conversation, "I started to talk to someone. Not because I'm spiraling or anything, but because there are things I want to work through before I marry Naomi and maybe bring a kid in this world."

"That is a good thing," she assured him, knowing how different the man in front of her was. She remembered running into him on their way to visit Dez, in dirty clothes and sitting on the ground. Hollow in comparison to the pink-cheeked, rugged looking man wiping the table next to her. "I think everyone could use someone to talk to sometimes. It's also nice to get someone's perspective who doesn't know you, if that makes sense."

"I agree, I like that when I go see him he just lets me talk and explain things. I love Naomi but she tries too hard to understand and it leaves both of us frustrated."

"Maybe you would benefit from my music group sometime," she suggested. "I'm not saying you have to come weekly, but a lot of times the group breaks off into small conversations."

"I'll think about it," he assured her, carrying a bag over to the larger garbage and dumping it. "I have a lot going on right now with my job, and with coming here a few times a week, and Naomi is almost finished with her nursing degree, so she needs a lot of support at home. I'm fine," he swore, seeing the look she gave. "I can promise you I'm the least of your worries, Ally." It was nice that someone didn't need her help, she supposed.

She gave him a weak smile, glancing toward the front of the building where Trish and Joye were talking with the last of the people and then she followed him outside into the cool air, dragging the garbage behind her while he effortlessly tossed it into the dumpster. Ally rolled her eyes as he took the bag from her and did the same. They were about to turn around and go back inside when something just beyond them crashed, the sound of metal hitting metal, with a soft groan that followed.

"You hear that?" he asked, putting a hand up to silence her all the while getting in front of her smaller frame protectively.

Ally nodded with furrowed brows. "Just ahead. Should I get someone else too?" He was already going toward the noise, making her worry about safety. "Maybe it's a homeless person."

"Nah, just stay back a second," he muttered and her heart hammered. She didn't like the idea of Brandon heading into the dark alley, especially so late and without any sort of defense. But when Ally noticed Brandon coming back over, a look of alarm on his face, she was ready to dial for the police.

"What's wrong?"

"I need a towel or something," he instructed and she saw the man go right back into "soldier mode" almost immediately. He was a medic in the service.

"I think there was one right by the door," she alerted him and followed quickly as he grabbed the fabric and ran back into the alley, this time instructing Ally to follow with her phone's light, stopping only when she saw a body rumpled on the floor, not moving. She halted. They didn't know this person, why was Brandon so apt to help him? "Maybe we should just call the police, Brandon. You don't know what could be in his blood and…"

"He's a vet, Ally. I can see his dog tags. Hey, man can you hear me? Do you know where you are? I'm Brandon, I'm going to try to stop the bleeding on your head…" There was a pause, and then she heard him mutter, "Please don't hit me." She knew that a vet would always take care of another vet, and there was no reasoning with a man like Brandon. She too had an open heart, but when it came to strangers and safety, she had become a bit more reserved as she grew up.

Ally took a step closer, using her flashlight to shine more on the man crumbled at their feet. He was curved into the cement but Ally could see where he had quite the gash on his forehead, steadily streaming blood down the side of his face. He did not move when Brandon tried to put the towel there, only slumped further toward the ground. Brandon reached his fingers to the man's neck, seemingly pleased with the man's pulse, then called Ally over to help him.

"He doesn't seem intoxicated or anything, but I can't be sure if maybe he took some drugs. Hey, man? Can you hear me?"

There was a groan in response.

"Should I call for an ambulance?"

"Not yet," Brandon stated without emotion and she wondered why he was so quick to dismiss medical attention. It was obvious they did not have any real medical equipment with them, and the towel was probably not clean. As if he read her mind, "If he is on something, they might mistreat him, Ally. Think about it. He's a veteran; if he's taking something they'll assume he's just some drug addict and leave him to detox on the streets."

She didn't want to argue that they might bring him into the hospital and get him help, but she too knew how bad the VA system could be. A lot of people weren't like them; they didn't care about his service, they only saw what was wrong with him and why it wasn't their problem. "What should I do?"

Just as he was about to reply, the man seemed to come around. He leaned forward and stared at the two of them, quite confused by his surroundings. "Why am I here? Who are you? What the … what, why am I bleeding?"

"Take it easy," Brandon instructed calmly, gripping the man tightly by the shoulder to steady him. "You took a blow to the head. Do you know who you are?"

The man swallowed thickly, clearly not trusting the two of them whatsoever. He blinked rapidly at the blinding light from Ally's phone. He glanced a second time at Ally and something in his eyes chilled her to the bone. She tried to dismiss the feeling, but it stayed with her. "My name is Wes."

"Hey, Wes," Brandon said, and Ally thought maybe he should go for EMT because he had a way of calming others. "I'm Brandon and this is Ally. We were having an event here at the shelter just down there and we found you almost unconscious. I saw your dog tags so I wanted to see if maybe I could help, I'm a retired Army medic. Do you hurt anywhere else?"

The man shook his head briefly, then said quietly, "I don't know how I got here."

"Did you take something, maybe have a bit too much to drink?" Brandon was careful when he questioned him, knowing how easy it was to upset someone.

"I don't do either of those things," he swore some agitation in his voice, trying to get up. The earth brought him back down almost immediately. Brandon gave her a quick look—one that she recognized as a look of disbelief. There was something off about the young veteran, but neither of them were sure what that was. A million reasons ran through her head at what it might be—none of them exactly comforting.

"Ally?"

Austin's voice echoed in the alley, alarming the veteran on the ground. He scurried against the elder man, and Ally backed away to find her husband in the darkness.

"I'm over here," Ally called out, hearing murmurs of a conversation forming behind her between the two veterans.

He appeared in the dim light, looking confused and a bit disoriented by the flash of her phone, the look only growing at the sight of the blood and the unfamiliar man beside his wife and friend as she led him to where she was.

"This is Austin," Brandon said. Austin gave both of them another look, but no one spoke for a moment. Uneasy eyes were quite the common factor. "Wes, maybe you have something in common with him."

Wes glanced awkwardly at the couple, giving a brief nod. "Hi." Then, "What would I?"

The other two men shared a look and Austin briefly nodded—almost where she didn't catch it. The thought went over her head momentarily, then it fell upon her. He also could suffer from PTSD. What did this mean though? Austin used to black out because of alcohol and drug use, usually at the same time and under the influence of a fellow soldier, but this man seemed too sober to have done that.

"I feel better," the man decided abruptly, trying to get up. Brandon was gentle, but kept him down. "Let me go."

"Dude, you whacked your head pretty good there. You really should have it checked out."

"You checked it out. You said you were a medic. I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." The demeanor of the man changed; it was like someone gave him a shot of coffee. Fight or flight, maybe. He struggled against Brandon's grasp.

"Seriously—"

The man got up this time, effortlessly pushing away the tall, lanky man next to him. Wes was shorter, but was not lacking in physical shape. He seemed unsteady for a moment, then shook his head once and started to walk toward the road. Each of them seemed to want to follow, but it was Brandon that held them back, "He doesn't want the help. We can't force him. We don't know him, or what could've led him here." While no one said it, there was also the threat of their safety.

"He didn't say anything to you?"

"Just that he's had a rough few months since returning home. It seemed like he might have PTSD, but those exact words never came out of his mouth."

Austin sighed, "They never do."

"We tried," the elder man said, especially toward Ally, who was still staring where the man's shadow had disappeared. There was something about him that was hurting her deep inside and she couldn't figure out what it was—but her friend was right, she couldn't force anyone to get help, even if she wanted to. They had to want it, and that was something which he clearly did not.

"I guess it's time to go home," she sighed sadly.

A few days passed, and life went on without much time for thought. Her Friday night music group went off without a hitch, no new faces to her disappointment. Ally would like to say she spent the weekend relaxing with her husband and preparing for the week ahead, but in reality, she spent most of it trying to catch up with last week's paperwork, while keeping the house in order, and making sure she didn't disturb Austin in his own studies. She had spoken with Trish on the phone, who basically declared the opening a success, saying she had a list of sign ups for various programs and people wanting to volunteer.

Sunday night rolled around and Ally was making tacos for her and Austin, while Austin relaxed on the couch staring at some show that she didn't recognize. She quietly cut up some vegetables and set them down on the table nearby, watching him sit there peacefully with a slight smile. She missed the easy days when it was just them, together without a worry in the world. Okay, so there were only a few of those days. The start of their relationship happened while he was in a war zone, so it wasn't like she wasn't used to the craziness.

"I have to decide in a few days who I'm going to pick as my fake clients," Austin said suddenly, pushing himself off the couch and into the kitchen where he gathered some dishes and placed them near the food. "I'm not sure how they want me to do that when I've only gotten to know a few people. Can you imagine me telling Roger I want to study him?"

"Ha," she giggled, bringing over two glasses and a pitcher of lemon water. "I think you could ask Mac. He seems very open to everything around him. Garrett might even come around."

"I don't know if someone like Garrett is a good idea."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "Is it too close to home?"

She was careful how she responded, knowing that her husband's past was always a subject to tackle with the most respect. "Well, sweetheart, you have a lot in common with most of them. Garrett is someone who you could really help, is what I'm thinking. Mac probably will be out of there very soon—didn't the assignment ask you to pick someone who is there more long term?"

"I guess. When you did your internship, what did you do?"

"I did mine at a civilian hospital, so I worked in the pediatric mental health unit, remember? I picked someone who I could both relate to, but would be someone interesting to write about as awful as that sounds."

"And how did that go?"

Ally thought about the young woman she selected, suffering from severe depression and suicidal episodes. She had lost a brother at a young age to an incurable disease and the aftermath tore her family apart, eventually leading her to have a mental breakdown and committed. She worked with her for almost a month before she turned eighteen and was phased out, given the 'all clear', though Ally begged for them to reevaluate her a second time. Her insurance had lapsed though and she would not be able to pay.

She thought about her often. Jaz.

"It could've gone better," she admitted, knowing well she danced dangerously time and time again on being objective in her job. "I just hope she got the help she really needed because she certainly wasn't getting it there."

He didn't answer that, both of them aware of how over swamped most facilities were in general. "I'll check with Sam and see what he wants me to do. I think it'll be best if I pick someone who I won't get attached to."

The words stung.

"Probably."


End file.
